Potter Chocolaterie ?
by Akas
Summary: Harry Potter a disparu depuis un an. Depuis, une petite chocolaterie est ouverte... tenue par un certain Karan Smith dont on ne connait rien. Coïncidence ? Vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

**Point mis au clair de l'auteur :**

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos et ne recherche aucune gloire. Cette fanfiction a déjà été postée quelque part, dans son intégralité, mais est plus pratique pour certains lecteurs donc je la reposte ici. Hm... j'avoue, c'est aussi parce que je m'ennuie à en mourir.

Ce que je fais des personnages d'Harry Potter est une honte. Bien, j'aime avoir honte donc...

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (il y aura même un lémon - mon tout premier). Homophobes s'abstenir (les homophobes, ça existe encore ?).

**Couple **: Severus/ Harry

**_Prologue_**

Voilà, nous y sommes. Dernier jour dans Poudlard. Pas d'avenir en tête, même plus de Voldy à tuer, plus rien à faire dans le coin - plus rien envie de faire dans le coin. Harry Potter, le grand, le beau, le géant.. entrain de se lamenter sur le destin qu'on lui propose. Hermione le voit sur un balai - Harry se voit passant le Balai. Ron l'imagine en Auror, Harry s'imagine avec Horreur. Fred et Georges lui montrent sa célébrité, Harry cherche à s'en échapper. Oui, bon, c'est vrai, quand vous avez une cicatrice et que vous êtes le sauveur du monde : beaucoup de choix se présentent à vous. La gloire ouvre toutes les portes, même le Ministre aurait proposé au "Survivant" de devenir son second. Mac Gogo avait plutôt pensée à une carrière comme professeur de défense.. et Dumbledore -cet espèce de vieux cinglé- lui proposa l'ouverture d'un Magasin de.. chocolats.

C'était l'idée la plus intéressante de toutes. La tête dans les chocolat, il ne serait pas "le grand survivant" - ainsi lui était venue la pensée profondément stupide de suivre l'idée de son vieux protecteur. Mais attention, hors de question de se redonner en spectacle, ça non, il allait faire dans la discrétion la plus totale, disparaître simplement et ouvrir son magasin. Tout tout tout simplement. C'était taré, c'était stupide, c'était… Ô gloire, c'était l'idée même de la paix et de la bonne odeur. Et en plus, il allait pouvoir s'empiffrer. Personne ne saurait où il est - mis à part tout le monde sorcier. Bien sûr, Harry se voyait mal ouvrir un Magasin seul. S'exposer de cette façon-là serait une erreur. Il aurait fallut qu'il soit fou pour accepter que "tout le monde' sache qu'il tenait ce magasin. Ainsi, il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Se transformer lui même en chocolat. Non non, plutôt… engager un employé ou deux. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être mangé - ni celui d'être reconnu. D'ailleurs, les employés travailleraient à l'avant sous secret, et lui se prélasserait à l'arrière de la boutique en concoctant de nouvelles sortes de chocolats, sous les idées bienveillantes d'un vieux cinglé gourmand.

Et il l'avait fait! Oui! Harry n'avait pas attendu plus loin que la remise des diplômes, il avait empoché ses résultats et son ordre de merlin et avait déserté aussitôt de Poudlard. De toutes façons, Harry n'avait aucune envie de faire ses adieux à qui que ce soit. En réalité, peut être bien à une personne mais...

Harry secoua la tête et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Quelle galère ça avait été. Déjà pour effacer ses traces, puis effacer sa cicatrice (où plutôt la cacher). Il avait fallut qu'il compte sur Albus pour acheter et ouvrir le magasin, et surtout pour modifier son apparence de telle sorte que personne ne fasse le lien entre le sauveur du monde et le chocolatier au coin d'la rue. Ca n'avait pas été si compliqué qu'ça à y repenser. Sur ce coup là, Albus avait été une véritable perle. Sa puissance et son ingéniosité, combinées à celles de Harry, lui avaient vite donné une nouvelle bouille. De très brun, il était passé blond. De petit gars aux yeux verts, il était passé à petit gars aux yeux marrons. Puis il avait aidé ses cheveux à pousser, manière de les rendre domptable. Sa nouvelle tignasse blonde lui arrivait donc en haut du dos, très pratique à attacher. L'unique chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était sa carrure. Fragile, et costaud à la fois. Bien dessiné, à n'en pas douter. Bavant aussi pour certains.

Mais ça, il l'était déjà avant, non?

Le soir, Harry reprenait son apparence première, se plongeant dans ses propres yeux verts qui -mine de rien- lui manquaient un peu la journée.

Son magasin de chocolat avait ouvert un mois après sa "mystérieuse" disparition. Il y a un an et quelques mois. Personne n'avait soupçonné quoi que ce soit, et pour cause, qui penserait à un Harry Potter chocolatier ? Hein? Personne, bien entendu, mis à part le barbu centenaire qui lui servait de coach et de testeur, Dumbledore. Et Harry espérait bien qu'il reste la seule personne au courant.

Il avait fait toute la déco, ici. Son magasin n'était pas bien grand, mais son odeur de chocolat et la chaleur qui se dégageait des murs le rendait accueillant à souhait. Il était placé dans un petit coin du nouveau Pré-au-lard (l'ancienne ville ayant eut besoin d'un énorme retapage après une des attaques de Voldemort). Les gens le manquaient rarement, bien qu'il soit discret. Il fallait avouer que l'odeur de chocolat qui se dégageait des lieux était difficilement inévitable. Et elle attirait grand monde pour son plus grand bonheur.

Harry avait employé de jeunes gens de son âge, sortis eux aussi de Poudlard. Certain même qu'ils connaissaient, comme Pansy Parkinson, la diablesse des Serpentards, pas si méchante que ça et aussi mangemort que lui. La jeune fille s'occupait des rayons, des thèmes de décoration. Chaque fois que l'occasion de donner un nouveau style (temporaire) au magasin se présentait, la jeune fille s'en chargeait. Ainsi, à la saint valentin, Noël, ou encore lors d'évènement particuliers, Pansy s'amusait comme une folle. Les lieux en témoignaient.

De sa promotion il y avait aussi Blaise Zabini, qui loin de suivre les idéaux de ses sang-purs de parents, avait préféré s'installer au calme après la sortie de Poudlard. Ce qui devait être un job d'un mois à la chocolaterie s'était transformé en son nouveau métier. Il appréciait son "patron" et se présentait lui même comme le bras-droit du boss. Il gérait la clientèle et se délectait du pouvoir relatif qu'il avait dans l'univers des chocolats. Du moins, quand il ne se délectait pas des chocolats eux-mêmes.

Comme standardiste, une jeune fille nommée Tania Oskar. Harry l'avait rencontré il y a de cela deux ou trois mois, plus jeune que lui, les cheveux noirs, un sarcasme à toutes épreuves. Elle était malheureusement cracmol. Harry s'en moquait bien, pour lui elle était une petite soeur charmante et une standardiste des plus drôles. Légèrement gauche par moments, elle ne manquait jamais de se ridiculiser ou de ridiculiser -gentiment- les clients. Ceux-ci, loin de s'en plaindre, appréciaient les discussions animées qu'elle lançait. Et toujours ils revenaient.

Et derrière, penché presque constamment sur une rangée de chaudrons, Harry Potter, désormais connu sous le nom de Karan Smith, produisait et inventait toujours plus de chocolats. Moldus comme sorciers.

Harry eut un sourire crispé et se pencha un peu plus sur le chaudron plein de chocolat noir sur lequel il travaillait. La **_Seventine_**, son nouveau projet, avançait lentement. Trop lentement. Il lui manquait un ingrédient. Un seul. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de la perfection.

L'image du Maître des Potions lui apparut et il eut un sourire triste mais vainqueur. Il avait trouvé.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Point mis au clair de l'auteur :**

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos et ne recherche aucune gloire. Cette fanfiction a déjà été postée quelque part, dans son intégralité, mais est plus pratique pour certains lecteurs donc je la reposte ici. Hm... j'avoue, c'est aussi parce que je m'ennuie à en mourir.

Ce que je fais des personnages d'Harry Potter est une honte. Bien, j'aime avoir honte donc...

**Rating :** Ceci est un SLASH (il y aura même un lémon - mon tout premier). Homophobes s'abstenir (les homophobes, ça existe encore ?).

**Couple **: Severus/ Harry

**_NDA :_**_Rebonjour à tous, voici donc un second chapitre. Hm... je m'excuse d'avance, je ne suis pas très douée pour les intrigues. D'un côté, cette fic n'a pas vraiment d'intrigue oO Est ce que j'écris pour ne rien dire? J'assume pleinement grand sourire niais._

Oh, et j'ai un humour de pacotille. Vous êtes prévenus. Même que parfois, les chapitres seront même pas drôles du tout.

**°°Chapitre 2°°**

_Ou "Comment intégrer un peu d'histoire"_

Dans son bureau, un vieil homme souriait joyeusement en consultant son emploi du temps. Aujourd'hui, Albus Dumbledore, plus puissant sorcier connu à ce jour (juste après, disaient certain, Harry Potter), était fou de joie. On était Mercredi. Et le Mercredi, c'était le jour béni où il allait voir Harry Potter, alias Karan Smith, son chocolatier ex-survivant favori. Dans sa dernière lettre, Harry avait mentionné la finition d'un tout nouveau prototype de bonbons magique au chocolat. Et si l'instinct d'un vieux fou avait raison, cette nouvelle création allait être le début d'un bonheur.

Albus Dumbledore reposa son emploi du temps, et se leva de sa chaise. Il se perdit quelques instant dans la contemplation de Poudlard et se remémora brièvement le départ de son élève. Oui, il l'avait aidé à fuir. Et même si Harry Potter affirmait que c'était pour ne plus être le survivant qu'il avait fui, Albus savait que ça n'était pas la seule raison.  
**  
Flash Back**

Le directeur de Poudlard avait vu partir son élève favori quelques heures plus tôt. La semaine avait été un peu difficile, à vrai dire, le monde était en joie. Voldemort était mort de la main même d'Harry Potter. Et la façon dont tout s'était déroulé n'avait rien à envier à un film d'horreur interdit aux moins de 30 ans. Non. Le directeur n'était pas bien loin lors de l'affrontement final. Un affrontement qui n'avait pas été prévu, pas du tout. C'est à Poudlard que Tom Jedusor avait finit sa vie. Sans avertir ses mangemorts (par peur des espions sans doutes), Lord Voldemort avait organisé lui même l'attaque. D'ordinaire, les mangemorts transplanaient auprès de leur Maître rien qu'en touchant leur bras marqué. Cette fois-ci n'avait pas fait exception. Tous les mangemorts actifs avaient étés appelés en même temps, mais ça n'était pas dans un manoir sombre qu'ils avaient transplanés, ni dans un autre lieu inconnu. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ensemble aux portes de Poudlard.

Une fois le Portail franchit, l'alarme du château s'était déclenchée. Averti, Dumbledore avait mobilisé tous ses professeurs, averti multitude d'Aurors, et demandé au Château lui même de ne laisser passer aucun élève. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry Potter n'était pas dans son dortoir ce soir-là. Le jeune homme se promenait tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, réfléchissant à quelques petites choses.

Et Harry avait vu tous les mangemorts apparaître. Terrifié. Ils étaient des centaines, sinon plus. Et tous, ou presque, avaient vite compris que la soirée allait être sanglante et cruciale pour eux. Ce soir, Voldemort prendrait le pouvoir, ou échouerait.

Les professeurs s'étaient rassemblés, faisant face aux Mangemorts. Deux camps (un beaucoup plus frêle que l'autre) s'affrontaient du regard. Et à quelques mètres de là, toujours invisible, Harry Potter sortait de sa torpeur et tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits.

Le combat allait commencer.

Pour dire vrai, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le combat commence. Mais vous connaissez le monde sorcier, rien ne se déroule jamais comme prévu. Bien entendu comme attendu, Albus Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort se lancèrent avant tout dans une discussion animée. Tom Jedusor avait toujours trop parlé. C'était un fait. Mais Harry ne les avait pas observé. Il s'était fait épinglé par l'arrière par un centaure roux aux yeux bleus, charmant. Celui-ci n'avait fait que trois choses. Il lui avait lâché dans la main une épée blanche étrange, l'avait embrassé langoureusement, et l'avait propulsé vers l'avant tout en veillant bien à ce que le survivant soit toujours caché par sa cape. Harry avait été atterré. C'est le cas de le dire.

Sans réfléchir, comptant uniquement sur sa satanée chance, le Survivant s'était glissé sur le côté et avait tenté de rejoindre Voldemort. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait toutes les cartes en mains. Le baiser avait eut pour effet de cacher toute sa force magique, le rendant indétectable.

Se faufilant vers son but, Harry s'était glissé derrière Lord Voldemort, ne sachant pas bien quoi faire. Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Pendant que les deux "chefs" s'échangeaient leurs dernières insultes, une chose gravée dans les mémoires se passa. La tête du seigneur sombre chuta inexplicablement en avant, roulant sur l'herbe aux pieds de Dumbledore, et son corps fit une lourde descente sur le sol. Lord Voldemort venait d'être tué, sans que personne n'y comprenne rien.

Harry avait fermé les yeux, il avait même senti son ennemi se tendre légèrement. Il avait entendu les cris effarés, les bruits de baguettes tombées au sol, les respirations affolées, puis le silence. Il avait rouvert ses paupières, et sentit un regard brûlant posé sur lui. Puis il avait vu son maître de Potions, tourné vers le lieu où il se tenait invisible.

Toujours ce silence... pendant qu'intérieurement Harry constatait peiné que son professeur Snape était du côté des Mangemorts. Pas aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses tripes se retourner.

Et toujours ce foutu silence.

Puis, un bruit d'un corps qui tombe et l'écho d'un vomissement.  
Peut être de la compréhension. De le joie. Du choc aussi. Peu importe. Ce soir là, Harry Potter venait de laisser son âme en frappant son ennemi par derrière. Mais pas seulement, il y avait aussi laissé son coeur, qui sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi s'était serré en croisant les deux orbes de noires de ce qui ressemblait très fortement à un traître.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Harry Potter ne partagea pas l'humeur de fête qui semblait flotter sur la communauté magique. Désespérément las d'être le survivant, se sentant trahi et idiot, il s'échappa en douce vers Pré-Au-lard. Et Dumbledore le vit revenir quelques heures plus tard, les pas très gauche et l'air plus désespéré que jamais.

Le vieil homme avait alors intercepté le jeune homme, et l'avait poussé juqu'à son bureau. Et Harry Potter avait pleuré son malheur d'un air absolument pathétique dans la barbe de son mentor.  
« Il m'a trahi, je suis, j'étais… hic… idiot de… d'être amoureux, il aimait Voldy. »  
Et avant que le grand Albus Dumbledore ne puisse formuler une réponse, le survivant s'était écroulé en ronflant.

Etrangement, Albus n'avait jamais pensé à tenter de modifier les croyances de son élève. Pas qu'il en ait eut réellement le temps, les lendemains de guerres sont rarement de tout repos. Harry ne désirait pas non plus en parler, de toutes façons. Albus n'était pas un idiot, un fou peut être, mais pas un stupide idiot sans cervelle. Il avait bien compris qui était la personne concernée par les accusations d'un Harry bourré. Il aurait pu... mais il savait que ça n'était pas à lui de le faire. Seule une personne aurait ce droit : le seul directement concerné.

**Fin Flash Back**

Les yeux dans le vague, Albus dû constater que la situation n'avait pas réellement évoluée. Harry Potter était porté disparut, ses amis se proclamaient affligés, le plus surprenant étant que ses ennemis aussi. Le pays remuait depuis une année, les choses se remettant en place lentement. Les mangemorts encore traqués. Les espions innocentés. Les victimes… eh bien, toujours aussi mortes. Les familles se remettant de leur deuil, certaines d'avoir été vengées par l'atroce mort du seigneur noir.

Albus soupira et s'empara de sa cape. Il avait une nouvelle création à goûter, et franchement, il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. Même pas pour une seconde guerre. Il s'engouffra par la gargouille bloquant l'entrée de son bureau et passa dans les couloirs en direction du Hall. Alors qu'il allait franchir les lourds battants de l'entrée et pénétrer dans le parc il fut stoppé par la voix de sa directrice adjointe préférée. La seule, également.

« Albus, vous sortez ? Aucun problème au moins ? » Demanda t'elle, l'inquiétude se formant sur son visage ridé de gracieuses marques, certaines dues au temps, d'autres à la guerre.

Dumbledore tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, saluant d'un signe de la tête de Maître des Potions accompagnant sa vieille amie. Celui-ci lui rendit son geste et détourna les yeux, scrutant un point lointain que lui seul semblait voir.

L'homme semblait plus mince qu'avant la guerre, moins fatigué sûrement, mais plus dépérit qu'il ne l'était. Albus le jugea du regard quelques secondes, et soupira.

« J'ai à faire Minerva, on a en effet besoin de moi. » sourit il sans quitter le professeur Snape du regard.

Minerva Macgonagall eut un air intéressé et poursuivit « Besoin de vous Albus, rien de grave au moins ? »

« Oh non » ri t'il doucement, ses yeux s'illuminant. « Juste un chocolat à goûter pour un jeune Ami… un chocolat si particulier paraît il.. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et tourna les talons.

« Il est bon de savoir que les chocolats sont parmis les _Survivants_ les plus délicieux d'une guerre, pensez y Severus. » laissa t'il glisser avant de disparaître du regard et des oreilles de ses deux professeurs.

Le vieux sorcier trottina joyeusement jusqu'aux grilles et transplana à Près-au-lard quelques secondes plus tard.

Vu de l'extérieur, la chocolaterie n'avait rien de bien spéciale. Mais pour un observateur attentif ou avertit, tout ce petit monde de chocolat prenait une façade bien différente. La porte noire était entourée de fins filaments de chocolat noir (sous sort de conservation) entortillés par de fins brins de soie verte aux nuances émeraudes. Gravé dans le bois même de la monture, le nom du magasin semblait se découper. « Lemond'Choco » y voyait on inscrit, en clin d'œil à l'affection débordante du vieux sorcier pour le citron, et aux rêves moins avouables du jeune propriétaire.

Albus eut un sourire en coin et traversa la rue. Il aimait l'endroit, discret et sans prétention, inévitable bien malgré lui. Un nid de saveur. Il adressa un léger salut à Pansy, observant dans ses pensées la façade à la recherche d'une nouvelle idée de décoration, et pénétra joyeusement dans l'Antre aux délices.

Deux secondes plus tard, il était attiré par un Blaise Zabini, aussi expansif qu'à l'ordinaire, dans la salle arrière du magasin.

« Bienvenue Monsieur ! Karan vous attend avec sa nouvelle invention ! » S'exclama t'il « Si vous pouviez me dire ensuite ce dont il s'agit… »

Blaise eut un sourire calculateur et laissa son ancien Directeur dans le petit laboratoire. La porte du fond s'ouvrit sur un Karan souriant faiblement, les yeux éteints par la guerre, mais une lueur de victoire au fond des yeux.

« Heureux de vous voir Albus » déclara celui-ci en rejoignant son Mentor « Pour la saint valentin, j'espère de tout cœur que la Seventine vous plaira.»

Lily-Lemon : La suite ? Tout de suite jeune fille ! Et félicitations, tu es la première commentatrice :D

Elentari Elbereth : Harry chocolatier original ? C'est un bon point, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais peur, au début, de faire "bateau", c'est là que l'idée de chocolat est venue... miam hein. Le truc, c'est que j'ai une "maladie" qui m'interdit le sucré. La preuve ultime que je suis maso...

Sahada : Merci ) J'ai rien à dore d'autre que merci... ça pose problème quand on est censé répondre aux reviews...

Ginlyzee : Hello et MERCI. Je n'avais pas vu pour le truc qui sert à autoriser les reviews anonymes. J'espère avoir réussie à enlever ce machin. Pour le style, lors de l'écriture, mon but était justement de m'entraîner à ne pas embrouiller totalement le lecteur. Le sujet me plait, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais cette histoire est surtout là pour "le style". Je suis contente de voir que déjà, lors du premier chapitre, la narration n'est pas trop lourde.

Pour les aures chapitres, ils seront "un peu" plus longs. En fait, je ne me souviens plus trop... et la fic fait 11 chapitres (en comptant prologue et épilogue). Elle est donc dans la catégorie "moyenne" je pense, non ?

Pour les homophobes, c'était une question en l'air. J'en renontre de moins en moins n'empêche, quand je discute de "slash" et "yaoi" avec les gens, ils sont plus intrigués que dégoutés. J'ai lu ta fic au passage, j'ai adoré. Vraiment.

mini pouce06 : Bonne lecture alors :p

Farahon : Le pseudo, c'est pour une quelconque fascination vis-à-vis de l'Egypte ? Sev est chou aussi, bien vrai. En fait, il est surtout diablement charismatique, sexy et c'est un personnage "Waou", t'es pas d'accord. Pour un Harry/Dray, je verrais dans une autre histoire si ça te tente !

Nanie nouche : Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir le droit de gouter à la séventine, snif... là voilà la suite. En esperant pas te déçevoir. De toutes façons, l'histoire est déjà bouclée donc déçue ou non la suite arrivera quand même.

Tama : A ton service. Merci de ton passage


	3. Chapter 3

**Point mis au clair de l'auteur :**

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos et ne recherche aucune gloire. Cette fanfiction a déjà été postée quelque part, dans son intégralité, mais est plus pratique pour certains lecteurs donc je la reposte ici. Hm... j'avoue, c'est aussi parce que je m'ennuie à en mourir.

Ce que je fais des personnages d'Harry Potter est une honte. Bien, j'aime avoir honte donc...

**Rating :** Ceci est un SLASH (il y aura même un lémon - mon tout premier). Homophobes s'abstenir (les homophobes, ça existe encore ?).

**Couple **: Severus/ Harry

**Note Auteur :** Pour les réponses aux reviews, j'essairais d'utiliser le système prévu à cet effet. Après tout, je ne veux pas d'ennuis... Aujourd'hui, étant donné que je ne serais pas là durant un moment, je vous met deux chapitres (comme pour Adel). Bonne lecture ) (Ah oui, et des reviewsss, pleins de reviews pour mon retour, vous voulez bien ? Comment ça non ? Snif... larmes de croco)

CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO

**-Chapitre 3-**  
_**(Quand Citroman se fait mettre à la porte)**_

Un énorme cri de joie fit relever la tête des quelques clients. Dans le laboratoire, un Albus Dumbledore fort content savourait la nouvelle invention de son ancien élève en hurlant de satisfaction.

« Un délice, une révolution, l'apogée de la création chocolatière ! »

Blaise s'engouffra vers les lieux et posa les yeux sur un Karan Smith rouge pivoine serré contre un Albus Dumbledore presque au bord des larmes.

« Ce n'est rien Blaise, hum, rien du tout » bégaya non sans mal Karan.

Blaise afficha un sourire narquois et ressortit de l'Antre aux chaudrons, plus excité que jamais de pouvoir savoir ce que pouvait bien être cette nouvelle découverte –qu'il jugeait déjà plus délicieuse encore que toutes les autres.

Réussissant à traîner son vieil Ami dans son petit bureau de Patron, Harry l'installa sur une chaise et s'effondra lui-même sur sa propre chaise. Etre du côté de l'autorité était assez drôle à observer. Harry se dit mentalement qu'il était bon d'avoir les choses en main.

« Un petit goût Amer, une apparence forte et noire au premier abord. Et cette douceur qui suit, cette volupté presque hypnotique, ce fondant qui envahi chaque connexion nerveuse… c'est… »

« Magique ? » proposa aimablement Harry un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Dumbledore ri doucement et posa son regard pétillant sur son protégé. « C'est tout à fait ça… Magique »

Il s'étudièrent du regard un moment et partagèrent une compréhension qu'eux seuls pouvaient sentir. Harry sentit un drôle de frisson le parcourir et détourna le regard.

« Harry… » Souffla Albus.

« Non Albus, ne dites rien. » le coupa l'orphelin « nous approchons de la saint Valentin et j'aimerais avoir votre avis, sortir le chocolat la veille seulement serait il faisable ?»

Albus admira avec quelle rapidité le garçon pouvait échapper aux sujets qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas aborder et soupira mentalement. Il décida que -pour le moment- il n'insisterait pas et embraya lui aussi sur le sujet Saint Valentin.

« Une excellente idée, mais ce Chocolat a-t-il des propriétés… hum… spéciales ? »

« Oui, justement en rapport avec l'Am...amour » le jeune homme buta sur le mot et se reprit « il permet à une personne de voir uniquement la personne pour qui bat son cœur pendant dix minutes, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entoure. » expliqua t'il lentement.

Albus ne pu s'empêcher de voir que le malaise pesait dans l'atmosphère.

« Un concept très bien trouvé, merveilleux même. »

Harry sourit et poursuivit. « Pansy s'occupe du décor des lieux, j'espère seulement qu'elle évitera d'envahir mon Magasin de cœurs voletant dans tous les sens et de couleurs à vomir » Albus ri légèrement à cette idée. «Je mettrais en vente les chocolats le jour précédent, j'ai pensé à du papier vert et doré, légèrement brillant pour attirer l'œil. Je pense aussi distribuer quelques tracts pour annoncer la naissance de la Seventine, je suis certain que Tania et Blaise seront ravis de faire le tour des magasins et de traînasser ensemble dans la rue pour cela. »

Harry fit apparaître un service à Thé et en proposa à Albus qui s'empressa d'accepter.

« Si ces deux là ne sont pas ensemble pour la Saint Valentin, je les enferme dans mon laboratoire avec un stock de Seventine. Que Blaise ne voit plus que Tania pendant des heures, après s'être goinfré comme un monstre, ne fera aucun doute. » Nota malicieusement Harry en buvant son thé.

« Et toi Harry.. » glissa Dumbledore en capturant son regard « Qui verrais tu ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et débarrassa les tasses.

« Plus personne Albus » répondit il sèchement « Plus personne. »

Harry se leva, et ouvrit la porte.

« Vous devriez y aller professeur, le magasin va fermer. »

Albus se leva, les yeux plus pétillant du tout, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Ne te braque pas mon garçon, tu as le droit.. »

« Bonne soirée Albus » le coupa le jeune homme.

Albus soupira et passa le seuil. Qu'il n'intervienne pas ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pousserait pas ses deux protégés à décoincer. La situation devenait presque désespérante. S'il fallait qu'il les confronte, il le ferait, et la Seventine lui offrait l'opportunité dont il rêvait.

« Bonne soirée mon garçon. »

Albus venait de sortir de son chez-lui et Severus Snape était loin d'être de brillante humeur. Pas qu'il l'ait déjà été un jour, mais là, sa colère était encore plus puissante qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce vieux fou avait osé faire des allusions lamentables quant à sa santé à LUI et SES amours inexistants. Albus Dumbledore était sénile et fouineur, un mêle tout dérangeant, Severus en était désormais convaincu.

_« Severus, vous dépérissez depuis plus d'un an mon enfant »_

Non, il ne dépérissait pas. Pas du tout. S'il ne mangeait presque plus rien, c'était seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas faim et que la cuisine des elfes de Poudlard était immangeable ! Sûrement que ce Dobby, l'elfe de maison ami avec ce foutu Potter, incitait tous les autres à la fainéantise. Et puis, il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait dépéri ! S'il maigrissait, c'était seulement pour sa ligne. Oui, sa ligne voilà. D'accord, il était déjà mince avant, mais on n'entretient jamais trop sa ligne. Et en quoi ça le regardait à ce vieux fou ? Il n'avait à plaire à personne.

_« Severus, il est temps de vous reprendre en main, vous suintez la tristesse… »_

La tristesse ? Jamais. Il n'était pas triste, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Lord Voldemort était mort, Potter était partit, pourquoi aurait il été triste ? Il n'avait jamais souri, il ne voyait pas en quoi continuer à ne pas sourir montrait de la tristesse. Ses yeux avaient toujours jetés des éclairs, il ne voyait pas… non ! Pas des éclairs ! Des tornades, voilà oui, des tornades. Pas des tornades de sentiments bande de dégénérés, des tornades de haine et de mépris. Seulement ça. Il n'avait pas changé. Il n'était pas triste. _Il_ ne lui manquait pas. Pourquoi lui aurait _il_ manqué ? Et de quoi ce vieux sénile se mêlait il !

Severus prit une intense bouffée d'air et se dirigea vers le petit meuble-bar dans le fond de son douillet appartement. D'un geste rageur il se saisit d'une bouteille de scotch et alla s'affaler sur le fauteuil.

_« Severus, écoutez moi s'il vous plait… avez-vous eu quelqu'un depuis.. »_

_« Je n'ai besoin de personne Albus, bon sang ! »_

Et c'était vrai. Severus Snape n'avait besoin de personne. Il n'avait pas eu d'amants depuis longtemps, et n'en avait pas besoin. Bon, à vrai dire, peut être pas si longtemps que ça, depuis deux ans. Depuis le début de la septième année de Pot… de Malfoy. Ah ce gentil gamin, comment allait il d'ailleurs depuis le temps ? Les amants ne l'intéressaient pas. Il faut dire qu'hurler le nom de quelqu'un d'autre que votre partenaire lors de l'action est une chose qu'on risque une seule fois et qui refroidit considérablement les ardeurs. Il ne s'y risquerait plus. Surtout quand le nom hurlé vous terrifie vous-même…

Severus balança le bouchon de sa bouteille et attaqua la boisson au goulot. Le maître des potions soupira lourdement et chassa la voix de Dumbledore qui, malgré lui, semblait décidée à lui ruiner sa soirée. De toutes façons, sa soirée était déjà ruinée. Comme sa journée. Comme la précédente. Comme toutes les précédentes. Comme ses nuits, aussi. Depuis plus d'un an…

Il l'avait cherché ce foutu gosse. Ce _bien_ foutu gosse en fait. Il avait tenté de faire ça en douce, de se convaincre qu'il était content. Plus de Potter dans ses pattes, ni dans les journaux, ni nulle part. Lupin lui avait demandé de l'aide, désespéré, pour retrouver le Survivant. Il avait accepté, bien entendu. Si, il avait râlé. Peut être moins que d'ordinaire, mais quand même. Il avait râlé moins longtemps juste parce que le loup garou semblait au bord du suicide. Qu'on ne se fasse pas d'idées. Il n'était pas inquiet de ne pas savoir où était Potter. Pas le moins du monde ! Non, en fait, il était carrément furieux que ce sal gosse se soit fait la malle à la fin des études, sans aucun mot, sans rien dire à _personne, _et ait disparu de la circulation sans donner d'adresse où ses amis auraient pu le joindre, sans donner de lieu que le Maître des potions aurait évité à tout prix.

Et s'il avait été sincère avec lui-même, Severus aurait admit être même… abattu. Potter les aimait aussi peu que ça ? Bon, lui, la question ne se posait pas, Potter ne l'aimait pas, c'était de notoriété publique, personne n'ignorait que le Survivant et son Maître des Potions se haïssaient sans limites.

Severus regarda distraitement le contenu de sa bouteille de Scotch diminuer, et fit résonner la phrase énigmatique de Dumbledore qui lui traînait dans la tête depuis plus d'un jour.

_« Il est bon de savoir que les chocolats sont parmi les Survivants les plus délicieux d'une guerre, pensez y Severus. »_

Il y pensait, bien malgré lui d'ailleurs ! Il ne faisait que ça. Mais sans décodeur, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le directeur lui parlait de chocolats. Et puis, il n'aimait plus le chocolat. Il n'y trouvait plus le goût. Il détestait le chocolat. Il le haïssait ce chocolat, parce que le dernier dessert qui avait touché _ses_ lèvres, ses petites lèvres pleines et mignonnes, c'était de la putain de glace au chocolat !

Et il allait se bourrer la gueule encore ce soir. A cause de ce Gryffondor à la noix. Parce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il pourrisse la vie à tout le monde. Parce qu'il voulait le voir, le toucher, le chasser de ses pensées. Parce qu'il l'avait rendu fou, depuis son arrivée même. En étant un sosie de James Potter, puis en étant un puritain de Gryffondor, à cause de ses yeux verts à damner un saint, son insolence, la façon dont il avait de perdre son calme face à lui, de mordiller sa lèvre, de…

Oui, il avait vraiment besoin de s'en mettre plein la tronche jusqu'à l'inconscience…

Le 13 Février. On y était. La veille de la Saint Valentin. Albus avait les yeux plus pétillant que jamais et un plan bien échafaudé dans le crâne, ce qui (honnêtement) n'avait rien de bien rassurant. Severus s'était levé avec une énorme gueule de bois, et pensait très fortement à faire une cure de désintoxication. Harry lui, stressait comme un malade. Blaise trépignait sur place, balayant l'attente qui lui mangeait les tripes en draguant outrageusement la jolie Tania. Une jolie Tania qui, elle, souriait narquoisement devant les sous-entendus à peine cachés de son « ami ». Pansy, enfin, s'affairait glorieusement à donner une apparence romantico-zarbo au Magasin qui, s'il s'en plaignait, ne pouvait malheureusement pas se faire comprendre.

Albus Dumbledore avait un plan. Oh oui, un splendide plan, qui (malheureusement) misait sur le caractère de son Maître des Potions. S'il avait bien interprété tous les signes de Snape, quand le vieil homme faisait maladroitement allusion au Survivant (comme ça en passant), le plan n'avait aucune raison de ne pas fonctionner. Ainsi, au matin de ce 13 Février, un vieux sorcier des plus puissant se rendit joyeusement chez son Maître des Potions, faisant fi de l'atmosphère glaciale des Cachots qui –étrangement- ne le touchait pas le moins du monde.

Toujours tout sourire, il frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Severus Snape aux cheveux humides qui le foudroya immédiatement du regard, comme ça, pour la forme.

Severus le laissa entrer à contrecœur, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillant. En fait, le genre de pressentiment qui l'assaillait toujours quand un Albus Dumbledore en robe à vomir venait chez lui. Aujourd'hui, Albus avait opté pour une tenue Rouge aux motifs tablettes de chocolat. Severus retint à grand peine une grimace et laissa son Mentor s'installer confortablement sur un des somptueux fauteuils.

Son appartement, contrairement aux croyances populaires, n'avait rien de froid et de glacial. Il était spacieux, lumineux, d'un vert gris qui lui donnait un charme confortable. Au sol, un tapis moelleux noir permettait de s'allonger à son confort quand les fauteuils étaient tous utilisés, et le canapé envahi. Pour peu que la chose arrive un jour. Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée reliée à tout le réseau de Poudlard, d'un marbre gris parsemé d'arabesques noires également. Bref, le salon était accueillant et à l'image du propriétaire, sombre et éclairé à la fois.

Severus fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un service à Thé et se força à en proposer à son Mentor.

« Avec plaisir Severus » accepta celui-ci avant de poser son regard trop lumineux sur lui « J'ai bien peur d'avoir honteusement besoin de vous mon enfant. »

Severus se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face et grogna. « Pour quoi cette fois ci, Albus ? » cracha t'il sans ménagement.

« On parlerait d'un magasin étrange à Pré Au lard, un Magasin de Potions, j'ai besoin d'un expert pour vérifier si oui, ou non, certains ingrédients sont réellement illégaux. Ceci nécessitera une fouille discrète, bien entendu, mais je ne peux me permettre de laisser vendre des ingrédients dangereux alors que les élèves ont une sortie demain à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin. » Expliqua le barbu d'un ton posé et sérieux.

Severus soupira et acquiesça. Inutile de demander d'autres explications. Le ministère, trop occupé depuis la guerre et toujours à la recherche du Survivant n'aurait pas le temps d'intervenir de suite. C'était compréhensible. Les incompétents restent des incompétents, le ministère de la magie restait ce qu'il était.

'_Soit un groupement d'individus mauvais de nature qui font mine de diriger un pays Même pas capables de retrouver leur héro'. _Ragea t'il intérieurement.

« Quand partons nous ? » demanda Severus.

« Le plus tôt possible mon Ami. »

Severus se leva, attrapa sa cape et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Allons y Albus, je n'ai pas que ça à faire » mentit il avant de sortir suivit de près par un vieux fou qui, joyeux, pensait que son ingénieux stratagème débutait en bonne voix.

A tort ou à raison ?

CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO

_A suivre._..


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Voilà le second chapitre. Arf, ils sont super courts mes chapitres n'empêche, vous trouvez pas ?

CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO

**-Chapitre 4-**  
_**(La seventine)**_

Pour Severus, le temps à observer de façon discrète les différents ingrédients d'un magasin sans aucun style parut très long. Sans compter qu'il doutait très sérieusement être discret, puisqu'il jugeait qu'un Albus Dumbledore en robe de si mauvais goût puisse difficilement passer inaperçu. En tous cas, il avait été bien soulagé de voir qu'aucun ingrédient n'était –d'une manière ou d'une autre- illicite. L'idée que ce magasin n'ait jamais été soupçonné de vendre des choses interdites lui traversa rapidement l'esprit. Si c'était le cas, il était en droit de se demander à quoi son vieil ami pouvait bien jouer. A la réflexion, il s'était facilement laissé berné. La boutique de potions était située de façon à être bien visible, le long de la rue marchande de pré au lard, et de ce fait, elle aurait été de suite remarquée et sanctionnée si elle avait affichée une quelconque plante dangereuse. Albus s'était foutu de lui, il en était certain.

Severus mis ça sur le compte d'un nouveau stratagème honteux de son supérieur pour le forcer à sortir de ses cachots. Et visiblement, le vieil homme en était fier et heureux. Severus décida donc de feindre l'ignorance et de ne rien dire, laissant à son bonheur solitaire le directeur. Du moins, il espérait faire plaisir jusqu'à que ce vieux fou ne lui demande de l'accompagner dans un certain magasin de chocolat…

« Il en est hors de question Albus ! » protesta Severus, ses yeux noirs dardant le directeur d'un regard courroucé. « Que je me déplace pour rien me paraît suffisant pour la journée, et n'essayez même pas l'excuse de la prudence, mon cerveau a déjà suffisamment nagé dans vos plans foireux pour comprendre que tout n'était qu'une vaste tentative de me déloger de mes appartements. »

Albus soupira. « Severus, enfin, calmez vous ! » tenta t'il de raisonner.

« Que je me calme ? » cracha l'autre « À condition que vous cessiez de me prendre pour un pion, monsieur le directeur. »

« Mon Ami… » Commença doucement le dit directeur avant d'être coupé plutôt sèchement par son « ami ».

« Un ami Albus, n'est pas un objet dont vous vous jouez. »

Albus Dumbledore perdit contenance quelques instants et se décida à jouer sa dernière carte, celle du « s'il-vous-plait-j'ai-besoin-de-toi-mon-grand-ami ».

« Severus, je te fais mes excuses, je veux juste que tu viennes avec moi encore un peu, cela fait si longtemps que personne n'a daigné m'accompagner… je dois juste passer voir le patron du magasin… » Prononça t'il d'un ton doux presque implorant avant de finir sur un « je t'en supplie… » pouvant être inscrit dans les annales de Poudlard comme la supplique la plus convaincante de sa carrière. Aux grands maux les grands moyens.

Las, et au courant qu'il était incapable de résister à Albus, Severus baissa les bras et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la boutique de chocolats. Devant l'enseigne « Lemond'Choco », un de ces sourcils sursauta et une grimace –Ô combien significative- se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le double sens de cette enseigne l'avait frappé de plein fouet, si bien qu'il préféra croire que le patron de la boutique devait certainement ne pas avoir saisis les connotations cachées dans ce simple nom. En lisant le slogan affiché sur la vitrine, soit « Quand le plaisir gustatif fait atteindre les jouissances du goût », Severus dû se rendre à l'évidence : le patron savait très bien ce qu'il sous entendait.

Deux secondes plus tard, son vieux barbu 'favori' l'entraînait à l'intérieur d'un magasin aux tons criards et bondé, où une animation certaine semblait régner. Et ce fut avec une certaine surprise qu'il vit Pansy Parkinson courir après un cœur fuyard au chocolat décidé à mettre les voiles, et un Blaise Zabini en déséquilibre sur un tabouret magique, tentant désespérément de ne pas s'écrouler sur une vieille dame qui –semblait il- lui avait demandé de saisir la petite boite, là, tout en haut, si belle.

Severus prit place contre l'accueil aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore, et porta son regard sur la réceptionniste de ce joyeux bordel. Ses yeux se figèrent un instant alors qu'il reconnaissait la douce Tania, une de ses cousines. Celle-ci souriant joyeusement à une femme enceint, tout en conversant. Ce ne fut que quand cette dernière s'éloigna sur un dernier « merci » qu'elle remarqua leur présence. Une lueur de surprise passa de son regard, effacée bientôt par toute l'affection qu'elle portait aux deux hommes. Sans attendre, elle se glissa face à eux et sourit doucement.

« Severus, Albus, comme je suis contente de vous voir ! Que venez vous faire ici ? » Questionna t'elle vivement.

« J'espérai voir comment fonctionne le nouveau produit du magasin Tania » répondit joyeusement le vieux bouc (1).

« Les ventes sont fabuleuses ! Karan a encore fait des miracles, vous voulez que » Un grand 'Boum' l'interrompit dans sa lancée, tandis que les trois regards se tournaient vers un Zabini au sol, secoué de soubresauts dû à un fou rire mal maîtrisé. Tania s'élança vite vers lui et l'aida rapidement à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Pendant que Blaise riait hystériquement sur ses épaules, elle rejoint les deux spectateurs et leur offrit un sourire crispé.

« Hum, Blaise ? » souffla t'elle à l'autre. Un rire plus fort lui répondit. « Blaise ! » Le dit Blaise releva la tête et croisa les yeux de son professeur de potions, sans attendre il repartit de plus belle, hoquetant de rire.

« Merde » articula t'il entre deux hoquets « Je savais que, veille de la saint valentin ou pas, un Vendredi 13 reste un Vendredi maudit. »

Comme pour répondre à son idée, un autre 'Bam' se fit entendre, suivit de près par un impitoyable juron. Blaise cessa de suite de rire, et tourna son regard vers la porte fermée derrière le comptoir.

« My God… » Murmura t'il sous le regard scrutateur et interdit d'un Severus, amusé et pétillant d'un Albus, et catastrophé d'une Tania.

Intérieurement, Severus se demandait bien où il avait pu tomber. Son regard accroché à la porte, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant, il vit apparaître brutalement un jeune homme blond et visiblement furieux.

« Blaise, par tous les centimètres de barbe de Merlin, qu'est ce que les cartons foutaient devant la porte de mon bureau ! » cingla t'il d'un ton posé et froid, ne cachant rien de sa colère.

Blaise déglutit difficilement et afficha un air innocent.

« Hum… oh, tu as vu ? Karan, regarde, c'est Bubus ! » Tenta t'il de lancer d'un ton joyeux et serein. Lamentable échec.

Karan le fusilla encore quelques instants du regard et daigna enfin tourner son attention sur Dumbledore.

« Albus » salua t'il simplement en bougeant lentement la tête vers le bas « Vous venez aux nouvelles ? »

Il n'était pas difficile de sentir que Karan n'avait aucune envie de passer l'éponge sur le petit incident des cartons. A vrai dire, intérieurement, Karan cherchait un moyen de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un avait été tout désigné : Blaise Zabini, celui qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire une bêtise plus grosse que trois éléphants dans un panier.

« Oui, le produit a l'air de bien fonctionné » sourit gaiement Albus « Je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Vous vendez des échantillons ? »

Abandonnant un peu son air menaçant, il soupira et adressa un regard plus direct au vieux directeur de Poudlard. Un début de sourir s'afficha, vite balayé par la vue qui lui fut offerte. Là, devant lui, se tenait Severus Snape. Une vague de panique envahie Karan.

_Dites moi qu'Albus se fou de moi ! _Jura t'il intérieurement, transformant la surprise de ses yeux en un flot de haine menaçant et plein de rancœur.

Le maître des Potions, témoin direct des sentiments se succédant dans le regard de l'inconnu, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pendant que Dumbledore commençait à converser –moins joyeusement quand même- avec Blaise, Severus s'avança vers le jeune homme et lui tendit la main.

« Severus Snape » se présenta t'il « J'en déduis que vous êtes le maître des lieux ? »

Karan/Harry détourna le regard, et lança un faible « en effet oui », prononcé si bas que la Maître des Potions dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

« Et vous êtes ? » s'enquit Severus. C'était étrange, mais tout en lui criait qu'il connaissait ce jeune homme.

Karan accepta de regarder Snape en face et tressaillit légèrement devant le regard scrutateur qui lui était adressé.

« Karan… Karan Smith… »

Se frappant mentalement pour sa faiblesse, Harry lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur et s'éloigna vivement. Il était faible. Face à cet homme, il se sentait comme au tout premier jour, lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds pour la première fois à Poudlard. Petit, insignifiant. Et c'était dérangeant, même frustrant, parce qu'intérieurement, Harry hurlait. Il hurlait qu'il n'était plus ce petit garçon, que Snape n'était rien, plus rien. Un étranger. Lui, il était Karan Smith, pas « Harry Potter le sale petit gryffondor arrogant comme son père ». Tout ça était terminé. Severus Snape allait sortir du magasin, dans peu de temps, et lui, Harry, retournerait à ses occupations.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi attendre ? Il devait y aller, tout de suite.

« Karan ? Tu pars ? » L'interpella Blaise alors que le dit Karan s'éloignait rapidement en direction de l'arrière boutique.

« Oui » répondit Harry « Des cartons à balayer du passage « accusa t'il avec un fantôme de sourir avant de disparaître.

Tania fit à Blaise un sourire désabusé tandis que celui-ci réceptionnait le coup bien trouvé de son supérieur.

Severus, lui, restait troublé. Tout était confus. Cette impression de connaître ce jeune homme, son corps qui se crispait comme quand il était en présence de l'ancien gryffondor, le ton froid employé par l'inconnu, comme si lui, Severus, lui avait fait quelque chose. Peut être lorsqu'il devait effectuer des missions en étant Mangemort ? Pourtant, le nom Smith, bien que commun, ne lui disait pas grand-chose.

« Albus ? » murmura t'il à l'intention du vieil homme, occupé –l'air soucieux- à fouiner dans les marchandises mises à sa portée.

Albus se retourna vers lui, une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres, et lui accorda une oreille attentive.

« Qui… ce Karan Smith, il me dit vaguement quelque chose, est il allé à Poudlard ? » questionna le Maître des potions.

Son vieux mentor s'apprêtait à répondre quand un Blaise survolté le bouscula pour passer derrière le comptoir.

« Kaaaarrraaaaannnnnnnnnnn » Hurla t'il –très gracieusement- en ouvrant la petite porte à la volée. « Chinois de l'autre côté de la rue, alerte, alerte ! Ils se dirigent par ici, invasion ! Help ! »

Karan déboula, bousculant à son tour Blaise, et lança un regard vers le troupeau de chinois trop près de la porte.

« En approche ! » cria t'il en bon commandant, coupé par les « on va tous y passer » d'un blaise hystérique, partit dans un délire effrayant.

« Putain Blaise ! Tu vas la fermer ? » Cingla t'il en bâillonnant Zabini d'une main. « Tania, Pansy, formez les rangs, le premier va passer la porte ! »

Les deux filles se faufilèrent vite derrière le comptoir et se jetèrent sur les caisses enregistreuses ensorcelées. Blaise enfin calmé, les deux jeunes hommes prirent position devant les rayons et regardèrent –concentrés- vingt chinois entrer dans le magasin comme on conquit un territoire.

« Sergent Zabini » souffla le commandant Smith « Chinois aux lunettes en progression vers la droite, rayon Saint Valentin »

« Commandant Smith » souffla à son tour Sergent Zabini « Quel est le rayon Saint Valentin ? »

« Blaise, celui décoré avec… ok, on fonce dans le tas » décida Karan en souriant sadiquement, peut être trop pour la situation.

« Reçu 5 sur 5 : A l'atttaaaaaaaaaaque ! » hurla Blaise en sautant sur un des chinois. « Monsieur ? Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Madame, une boîte de chocolat Franzinée vous tente ? »

Karan se jeta dans la masse à son tour.

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un sourire se faufiler sur son visage de marbre. Qui que soit ce Karan Smith, il avait un don pour débloquer son ancien élève serpentard. Blaise était quelqu'un de gentil et très vif, quand on le connaissait, mais pour en arriver à un jeu aussi burlesque que celui auquel les deux jeunes hommes s'adonnaient, il fallait que Blaise soit réellement en confiance. Silencieusement, Severus admira Karan Smith pour ça. Puis il se retourna enfin vers son Mentor et avisa le regard pétillant d'amusement que celui-ci avait braqué sur le jeune Smith.

« Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours… » Ri t'il doucement.

« Qui est il Albus ! » redemanda brutalement Severus.

« Hm… ce chocolat vous donnera sans doutes la réponse Severus. » répliqua énigmatiquement Dumbledore.

Un chocolat ?

« En quoi… » Son regard accrocha la présentation du chocolat que lui tendait le vieux fou « La Seventine : Révèle à vos yeux, durant 10 belles minutes, la seule personne pour qui votre cœur bat. Elle sera à vos yeux, le monde à elle seule. » Lut il doucement, un énorme doute l'assaillant. Pourquoi Albus lui aurait il conseiller CE chocolat là, mis à part pour…

Avec une certaine appréhension, il plongea dans le regard d'Albus qui l'incita d'un signe de tête à manger. Severus ouvrit fébrilement le chocolat et le porta à sa bouche. Envahi par la douce texture chocolatée, il ferma les yeux rêveusement et savoura. Quand il les rouvrit, plus rien ne semblait exister. Sauf une silhouette…

Karan Smith, bougeait en fonction d'invisibles clients.

_« la seule personne pour qui votre cœur bat »_

Severus se sentit trembler de tous ses membres.

_« le monde à elle seule. »_

Severus sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, traîtresses. Il les refoula difficilement et déglutit. Ca n'était pas… possible… Il devait rêver. Il savait qui était la seule personne, et à moins d'un coup de foudre immédiat, Karan Smith ne devait pas lui apparaître. Et quand bien même les coups de foudre existent, son cœur s'était déjà donné à une personne bien particulière. Partant de là… Karan serait… son monde…

« Harry » murmura t'il d'une voix éraillée « Oh mon dieu … »


	5. Chapter 5

**Point mis au clair de l'auteur :**

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos et ne recherche aucune gloire. Cette fanfiction a déjà été postée quelque part, dans son intégralité, mais est plus pratique pour certains lecteurs donc je la reposte ici. Hm... j'avoue, c'est aussi parce que je m'ennuie à en mourir.

Ce que je fais des personnages d'Harry Potter est une honte. Bien, j'aime avoir honte donc...

**Rating :** Ceci est un SLASH (il y aura même un lémon - mon tout premier). Homophobes s'abstenir (ouaaai, parce que ca existe encore-euh!)

**Couple **: Severus/ Harry

**Note Auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Pour montrer combien je suis touchée, je fais une distribution de Seventine, gratos en plus :D !

_**Petite question, juste au passage : Verriez vous quelqu'un en mangeant un peu de seventine ?**_

CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO

_**-Chapitre 5-**_

(Retentissant spectacle !)

Severus resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, une bonne dizaine de minutes encore. Il ne réagit pas, inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, le nom « Harry » tournant et retournant sans cesse dans son esprit. Même quand l'effet du chocolat prit fin, Severus ne montra aucun signe. Il sentit à peine une main se poser sur son bras droit, et un regard inquiet chercher dans son âme. Lentement, il s'arracha à la vision d'un Karan Smith en grande discussion avec un chinois bouché et plongea dans les yeux inquisiteurs de son mentor.

Sans se retenir, il chercha dans ce regard un point d'accroche. Une réponse. Peut être même une lueur qui lui expliquerait que ça n'était pas vrai, même, pourquoi pas, ce pétillement habituel qui lui soufflerait que tout n'était qu'une blague.

« Harry » re-murmura t'il, questionnant son mentor des yeux.

Albus hocha la tête et lui intima silencieusement de reprendre ses esprits. Le maître des potions repris toute sa maîtrise de sois et s'affala sombrement sur le comptoir. Dumbledore à ses côtés observait anxieux les chinois se rassembler devant la porte pour partir. Quand enfin ils détalèrent tous, leurs achats en poche, il s'autorisa un petit soupir et fit passer Severus derrière le comptoir, puis dans l'arrière pièce.

Blaise les suivit et les filles laissèrent leurs caisses. Il était l'heure d'une bonne pause, après cette invasion, ils en avaient tous énormément besoin. Et Severus aussi, même si désormais, il ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter. D'un commun accord avec son lui intérieur, il décida de feinter de ne jamais avoir compris la vérité. Il aviserait ensuite…

Il pénétra donc, entouré de Blaise, Pansy, Tania et Albus, dans un spacieux laboratoire éclairé par quelques bougies. Sur le côté, à coté d'un évier, une table de bois entourée d'une ribambelle de chaises trônait. Blaise invita les deux invités à s'asseoir et s'affala —pas très dignement- sur une autre chaise tandis que les filles aussi prenaient place. Une minute plus tard, la petite porte se rouvrait sur un Karan qui s'assit à son tour, aux côtés de Blaise.

Le regard accroché dans un coin de la pièce, Blaise brisa le blanc installé.

« Karan ? Le chaudron qui fume, là bas, c'est normal ? » Demanda t'il au concerné avec un petit sourire tendu.

« Oups… » Murmura Harry sans entrain.

Se levant difficilement, il se glissa vers le chaudron, sous l'œil sournois de son ancien professeur de potions, et éteignit le feu sous le chaudron.

« Cramé… » Grimaça t'il à l'adresse de Blaise, en jetant un regard triste au contenu du chaudron. «On devrait rappeler les chinois que je puisse leur vendre ça… »

« Oh oui, je vois ça d'ici, regardez monsieur, du chocolat roussi, notre nouvelle spécialisé, sisi, je vous jure, c'est excellent ! » ironisa Blaise en dardant son patron d'un grand sourire taquin. « Une chance en tous cas, que ça n'ait pas été une potion, je ne suis pas certain que le magasin se soit remis d'une seconde explosion, aussi belle soit elle ! » Nargua t'il vaillamment.

« Seconde ? » demanda promptement Albus, offrant un sourire amusé et un clin d'œil à Severus.

« Ouai, seconde » continua Blaise alors que Harry se relaissait tomber à ses côtés en faisant la moue. « Karan a un léger problème, lors d'attaques de Clients en masse, il oubli facilement le feu sous le chaudron. La dernière fois, c'était des français qui venaient faire un tour dans le coin, des gourmands… et comme vous vous en doutez, il a déboulé pour nous venir en aide, sauf que ça n'était pas sous du chocolat qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre le feu, mais sous une magnifique potion. Enfin… magnifique… vu comment tout a pété, elle devait être aussi ratée que toutes les autres… »

« Comment ça « raté » comme… » Répliqua vivement Karan, atteint dans son amour propre (sisi).

« Allons, tu est nul en potions, mis à part quand c'est une potion à fourrer dans les chocolats. Et encore ! Tu les réussis correctement après ton dixième essai ! » Le taquina méchamment Blaise.

Karan écarquilla démesurément les yeux et asséna un coup derrière la tête de son compagnon chocolatier.

« Oh oui Karan, moi aussi je t'aime… » Déclara théâtralement Blaise « Mais inutile de te montrer si affectueux lorsque nous sommes entourés… »

« Blaise, bon sang, la ferme ! » bougonna Karan.

« Et après c'est toi qui sait pas te tenir… » Plaisanta Tania à l'intention de Karan.

« De toutes façons, le magasin n'en est pas mort de cette explosion, ça a fait boum et voilà » intervint très philosophiquement Pansy.

« Ca a pas fait seulement Boum » nargua encore Blaise « Ca a aussi fait trembler toutes nos étagères, et laissé échapper de drôles de singes gluants partout ! »

Karan grogna et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Albus sourit avec malice et le maître des potions laissa lui aussi passer l'ombre d'un sourire amusé.

« On a quand même mis des heures à les rattraper… » Continua Blaise hilare « Sauf Tania qui s'était faite assommée par un des singes, bien entendu ! »

« Un singe qui était sous ton nez, mon grand » asséna sèchement la dite Tania. « Encore heureux que Karan ait un bon tour de baguette, si nous comptions sur toi, nous y serions encore… »

Karan secoua la tête et posa sa main sur la bouche de Blaise. « Et si nous changions de sujet, hein ? Un peu de thé peut être ? »

Un baragouinement non identifiable vint se fondre sous les « avec plaisir » des autres. Blaise, toujours mobilisé par Karan, tentait vainement de se faire entendre.

« Tu dis Blaise ? » Lança moqueusement Harry en faisant mine de tendre l'oreille. « J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre … »

Tania et Pansy éclatèrent de rire en un bel ensemble tandis que Blaise mordait férocement la méchante main.

Harry fit alors apparaître un service d'un geste souple et détaché de la baguette et intima tout le monde à se servir.

« J'ai bien cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois » dit Tania d'un air aussi las que satisfait.

« Les chinois sont… » Chercha difficilement Pansy.

« Envahissants ? Collants ? De vrais monstres affamés ? » L'aida avec un rictus Severus, de plus en plus amusé.

« C'est à peu près ça oui » ri Karan en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« Des déchaînés ! » renchérit Blaise en faisant venir à eux des gâteaux. « Citron Albus, spécialement là pour vous, made in Karan ! »

Dumbledore s'en servit un et le savoura avec grande joie.

« Délicieux ! » déclara t'il alors que tous s'en servaient aussi. Severus en porta un à sa bouche et savoura. Il jeta un coup d'œil septique au morveux, alias Karan, ou encore Harry, et l'interrogea.

« Vous savez cuisiner ? »

« Ben… bien sûr… » Répondit Karan comme si c'était une évidence.

« Et pourtant, vous êtes nul en potions ? » insista, incrédule, Severus.

« Hum… et bien… » Karan eut l'air embarrassé. « Ca n'est pas pareil… »

« Bien sûr que si » s'exclama le maître des potions alors que tous autour suivaient la conversation.

« Bien sûr que non ! » répliqua agressivement Karan « Et qu'en savez vous d'abord ! »

« C'est logique » insista encore Severus d'un ton calme, le regard rivé dans celui d'Harry.

Harry détourna la tête, troublé, et prit un air détaché.

« Peut être l'est-ce… mais pour moi pas. Je cuisine depuis l'âge de 4 ans, pas par plaisir mais par obligation, j'ai été obligé de savoir cuisiner. Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai un jour aimé ça. Je fais les potions depuis l'âge de 11 ans, et là non plus on ne m'a jamais incité à aimer ça. Tout ce qui se traduit par mélanger des ingrédients m'a été imposé, sauf que pour les potions… et bien, je n'ai jamais vu pourquoi je ferais des efforts, je ne risquais qu'une punition et de me faire massacrer verbalement. De plus l'odeur était particulièrement répugnante. Faire un gâteau apporte au moins la satisfaction de se faire ensuite plaisir… Cuisiner, j'ai pris les automatismes, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour les potions de toutes façons. Je suis nul, et je le resterais, et vous savez quoi ? » Demanda sérieusement Harry en tournant son regard vers Severus pour le défier. « Je m'en fous. »

Blaise eut un petit ricanement nerveux tandis que Severus fusillait Karan du regard.

« Vous vous foutez de beaucoup de choses Morveux » accusa t'il d'un ton amer. « Sale petit Gryffondor prétentieux que vous êtes. »

Karan se releva violemment et tendit le bras vers la porte, paniqué, triste, torturé et fulminant.

« Partez » menaça t'il d'un ton dangereux tandis que Tania tentait de le faire rasseoir et de le calmer. « Et ne revenez pas ! »

Severus se dressa face à lui.

« Et qui n'assume pas en plus ? » déclara t'il Sarcastique « C'est trop simple d'écarter les preuves de votre lâcheté ! Que ferez vous si je ne pars pas, hein ? Vous disparaîtrez autre part ! »

« Severus, calmez… »

« Restez en dehors de ça Albus, c'est entre lui et moi ! » hurla Severus.

« Je… je comprends plus rien » balbutia piteusement Blaise, tandis que Pansy ouvrait et fermait la bouche tel un glorieux poisson rouge.

Karan, lui, ne bougeait plus, fixant haineusement celui qui l'avait trahi. Ne voulant pas voir qu'il aurait pu se tromper. Blessé aussi, par la vérité qui venait de lui être balancé… un lâche, un fuyard.

« Allez vous faire foutre » murmura t'il rageusement, coulé à pic.

Le bruit d'une magistrale claque retentit, plongeant la pièce dans un étrange silence.

« Avec plaisir… Potter » cracha Severus avant de sortir.

Un hoquet de stupeur venant de Blaise se fit entendre, tandis qu'il dévisageait, dépassé, Karan. Albus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Karan, qui les yeux dans le vide et la main là où il avait été frappé ne semblait plus vouloir redescendre sur terre.

Après une pression sur l'épaule de son protégé et un regard d'excuse, Albus Dumbledore sortit à son tour.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Severus avait effectué le chemin du retour la tête ailleurs, et une sourde rage lui mordant le ventre. Albus n'avait pas pipé mot, ce qui relevait de l'extraordinaire, et l'avait aimablement laissé devant ses appartements. Appartements dans lesquels le professeur s'était engouffré sans attendre, avant de se laisser lourdement tomber dans un des fauteuils.

Cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il regardait dans le vide, passant et repassant la scène du laboratoire dans sa tête. Severus soupira et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait finalement bel et bien perdu le contrôle. Et en plus il avait giflé Harry… son Harry —qui ne lui appartenait malheureusement pas véritablement. Bon, le gifler lui avait quand même fait du bien. Il avait pu passer une partie de sa colère dans ce simple geste… mais ça n'était pas assez. Il revendiquait son droit à des explications. Il était peut être pathétique, c'est vrai, mais même si en tant que grand ennemi ancien mangemort du gryffondor il n'avait pas de raison de vouloir des explications, en tant qu'amoureux transit il en exigeait. Ou plutôt, en exigerait.

Et ça, c'était encore plus pathétique. Lui, amoureux de Potter.

Severus ricana amèrement et fit venir à lui une bouteille de Rhum, s'enfonçant encore plus dans son fauteuil, et faisant venir un verre vide et propre à lui, il continua ses réflexions.

Mon dieu, comment avait il pu tomber amoureux de Potter ? Est-ce que c'était encore de son âge ? Bon il n'était pas si vieux que ça, mais quand même. Et puis, il était quand même le bâtard froid des cachots de Poudlard, c'était impensable. N'importe qui pour Potter, mais pas lui. En fait, non, Personne pour Potter à part lui. Il liquiderait tout charmeur qui oserait l'approcher.

Mon dieu, qu'il était vraiment pathétique…

Quand tout cela avait commencé ? Il ne savait plus. Il haïssait Potter, comme à l'ordinaire, et puis… un matin en se levant, peut être avait il remarqué combien les yeux verts du gosse étaient attrayants… captivants… bandants ? Ou alors, c'était cette conversation qu'il avait surprit entre Potter et ses deux anciens acolytes. Cette conversation personnelle faite à minuit et demi dans une classe vide au 5ème étage… Cette putain de conversation où Potter tentait vainement de faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il se foutait d'être un Potter, parce qu'il ne connaissait de toutes façons pas ses parents, ni ses grands parents, ni aucun membre de sa famille. Quand il disait que la seule personne qui aurait pu lui donner une signification à ce nom était morte par sa faute. Et qu'il se foutait de savoir si les maraudeurs étaient des légendes, parce qu'il était tout sauf un maraudeur. Et qu'au mieux, si le monde sorcier pouvait crever dans son intégralité, ça serait pas mal, ça lui éviterait de devenir un assassin et de se laisser enrôler par son copain Voldy pour une Mangemort-Party d'enfer, ou tout du moins en enfer. Severus avait été profondément choqué, pas certain de véritablement comprendre le sens de cette dernière partie… mais ce qui l'avait secoué, c'était que la gamin avait légèrement raison (et tort aussi), qu'il culpabilisait visiblement sévèrement et n'avait rien de l'innocent Gryffondor qu'il faisait exprès de voir en regardant ces yeux émeraudes. Bon Severus n'avait pas été seulement choqué, il avait été diablement amusé. Alors, finalement, il avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur le Gryffondor. En l'observant et en questionnant (avec une innocence relative) Molly Weasley et les autres membres de l'ordre. C'était fou de voir comme ces gens là se voilaient la face. Sauf Molly qui l'avait décrit comme un orphelin qui avait besoin d'une famille.

Ceci dit, si Harry Potter recherchait une famille… pourquoi avait il mis les voiles au moment où il aurait été libre d'en avoir une ?

Ca lui échappait. Tout comme le « pourquoi » il réfléchissait à tout ça. Comme si c'était ses affaires. Hein ? Ah oui… amoureux… donc c'était en effet ses affaires. Tant mieux.

Il avait terriblement besoin de savoir. De le voir. Et si il pouvait le toucher aussi. Et pourquoi pas l'embrasser. Et lui faire plein de vilaines choses tant qu'à y être.

Bon, là il croyait un peu trop en le vieux barbu. Non, pas Dumbledore… le papa Nowel… un gars moldu bizarre. Oh et laissez tomber ! Bande d'ignares…

Il essayait bien de se convaincre de laisser tomber, mais étrangement, son cœur ne semblait pas du tout d'accord. Il lui rappelait les coups d'oeils en coin du Gryffondor, quand celui-ci le dévorait des yeux avant de feinter l'indifférence, ou de tourner tomate devant un haussement sourcil du maître des potions. Et puis, ce regard trahi qu'il avait sentit peser sur lui lors de la fin tragique du seigneur des ténèbres. Peut être que Harry avait cru que… non il se faisait des idées. Et ces verres de Rhum ne l'aidaient pas.

Il irait le voir, décida t'il finalement, il devait comprendre…

Oui, demain soir, il se pointerait chez lui…

¤¤¤¤¤

Pour notre bien-aimé « Karan le petit chocolatier », la situation paraissait catastrophique. Un lourd silence s'était installé après le départ frappant des deux professeurs de Poudlard. Le mot « Potter » semblait d'ailleurs avoir élu domicile dans l'air, narguant de son mieux toutes les personnes de la pièce. Enfin, presque tous, puisque Karan n'avait pas bougé d'un poil pendant environ dix grosses minutes, les yeux égarés dans un vide abyssal et pas du tout rassurant. Quand il repris ses esprits, il avisa rapidement la posture choquée de Pansy et Blaise et bougea pour se réinstaller à leurs côtés. Tania se plaça vite derrière lui et mis une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Bien sûr, elle, n'avait pas réellement rencontré Harry Potter avant. Elle assumait donc le choc beaucoup plus facilement que les deux anciens Serpentard. Si tant est qu'ils l'encaissent un jour, ce choc.

« Dis moi… que c'est une blague… » Prononça faiblement Blaise, d'une voix aussi blanche que les murs de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Karan afficha une mine sérieuse et planta son regard dans le sien. « Non. »

« Tu… tu es… » Bégaya à son tour Pansy, effarée par l'idée même d'être sous les ordres d'Harry Potter, et d'être une de ses amies.

« Harry Potter… mouai… enfin c'est sans doutes comme ça qu'on me désigne… » Affirma avec lassitude Harry.

Oui, il était Harry Potter. Oui et non, en fait. Il ne se sentait pas du tout en rapport avec Harry Potter. Il était… Harry. Juste Harry. Est-ce que c'était trop demandé ? Et… merde, comment Snape avait su ? Comment... et pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Ce bâtard sans cœur et aussi mêle tout que ce vieux fou de Bubus ! Il n'avait pas le droit… pas le droit !

Harry grogna de frustration et tourna un regard lointain vers ses compères. Ceux-ci le regardaient patiemment, attendant visiblement une réponse. Mais une réponse à quoi… alors là.

« Je… » Commença t'il difficilement, fatigué par ces simples paroles.

« Tu as besoin de réfléchir Karan… euh… Harry, nous viendrons te voir demain soir, qu'en penses tu ? Nous discuterons d'accord ? » Tania lui sourit doucement et déposa une légère bise sur sa joue, là où Severus avait frappé plus tôt. « Oh… et met de la pommade, il n'y est pas allé de main morte. »

Blaise et Pansy acquiescèrent chacun avec un sourire rassurant —quoi que tremblant- et partirent. Karan retourna s'effondrer dans son appartement, refusant de rouvrir le magasin. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais qu'importe. Il aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. De beaucoup… beaucoup de temps.

_**A suivre **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Point mis au clair de l'auteur :**

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos et ne recherche aucune gloire. Cette fanfiction a déjà été postée quelque part, dans son intégralité, mais est plus pratique pour certains lecteurs donc je la reposte ici. Hm... j'avoue, c'est aussi parce que je m'ennuie à en mourir.

Ce que je fais des personnages d'Harry Potter est une honte. Bien, j'aime avoir honte donc...

**Rating :** Ceci est un SLASH (il y aura même un lémon - mon tout premier). Homophobes s'abstenir (ouaaai, parce que ca existe encore-euh!)

**Couple **: Severus/ Harry

**Note Auteur :** Je suis vraiment **désolée**, j'ai totalement zappé xX Je vous met deux chapitres d'un coup manière de me faire pardonner, et je promet d'en mettre un autre dans deux jours, c'est à dire Mardi. Encore pardon.

CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**(Ou "L'art d'avoir envi d'assassiner une de ses amies")**_

La torpeur qui l'avait engourdie sur le moment avait laissé place à une sorte de panique insoutenable et nerveuse. On était Samedi, le jour de la saint Valentin, et Harry avait passé la journée à regarder le plafond de son bureau. Dieu que celui-ci était fissuré ! Toutes les une heure, Tania venait faire un saut dans son bureau. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder une infime notion de temps. Tania étant déjà passée quatre fois, il devait être là depuis 4heures. Donc… il était dans les alentours de midi. Ou une heure ? Dire qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis son arrivée. Bien, dire qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait depuis son arrivée.

Le regard dans le vide, il frottait distraitement sa joue, « là où il m'a touché » s'était il même surpris à penser, avant de brusquement prendre peur devant son attitude d'un ado en pleine attaque d'hormones meurtrières. Bon, il l'avait quand même touché… d'accord, c'était assez violent, mais c'était bien plus de contact qu'il n'en avait eu depuis plus d'un an. Entendons nous, des contacts avec Severus Snape… « Parce que niveau amants… j'ai bien dû en voir défiler des dizaines, parfois même par deux… est ce que le monde sorcier prendrait peur devant cette idée là d'un Harry Potter ? » pensa t'il sottement avec un demi sourire amusé.

La joyeuse réputation qu'avait obtenu Karan Smith dans le coin, n'était pas du tout sans fondement. Il le reconnaissait, il était effectivement « l'Homme aux amants d'une semaine », ou « La sainte nitouche aux mains rusées et coquines ». Blaise se tordait bien de rire quand il en entendait parler. Mais après tout, c'était vrai. Chez Karan, seules les mains travaillaient. Bon, il y avait des exceptions, bien entendu, sa bouche travaillait aussi souvent, et il acceptait de « mener la danse ». En revanche, personne n'était en droit de le déflorer, ce privilège était « réservé »… quoi qu'à y penser, ce privilège fût surtout destiné à ne jamais arriver.

Le seul à avoir passé plus d'une semaine dans son lit s'appelait Nagel, un beau brun aux yeux bleus et au sourir envoûtant. Un véritable pot de colle dragueur aux idées affreusement farfelues, sur tous les plans. Cet imbécile heureux ne quémandait jamais plus que des caresses. Pour cause, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait auprès du fils Honeyduck, et Karan, même sans savoir du tout qui était le fils Honeyduck à cette époque, savait pertinemment qu'il allait voir ailleurs.

Hum… Nagel avait été emprisonné un mois après le début de sa pseudo-relation avec Karan. A vrai dire, c'était Karan lui-même qui l'avait dénoncé… pour attouchements sexuels sur un gamin. Le jeune Honeyduck avait 8 ans…

Harry sourit amèrement. Cette nuit là, Nigel avait encore parlé dans son sommeil, sauf qu'en raison d'un cauchemar, son Karanou était réveillé. Le lendemain, après vérification chez les Honeyduck, Nigel était emmené et un procès ouvert.

Les doigts pianotant sur son bureau, Karan Smith soupira. Il s'était fait vendre auprès de ses amis, sa couverture était totalement morte, qu'allait il faire ? Endosser à nouveau le rôle d'Harry Potter ? Pourquoi donc faire ça ? Rester Karan Smith ? Comme si Snape allait le laisser en paix, ce bâtard ne manquerait certainement pas de détruire sa couverture. Malgré les tendres sentiments qu'Harry avait envers l'Homme, il savait qu'il était son ennemi, qu'il l'avait même toujours été. Et un ennemi ne fait jamais ce que l'on veut.

« Au mieux je peux toujours partir… » songea t'il tristement. « Installer une chocolaterie en France, apprendre la langue sur place… ou bien fuir à New York, là où il y a trop de célébrités sorcières (comme moldues) pour qu'on prête attention à Harry Potter, ou à Karan Smith. » Et puis si jamais, en dernier choix, il referait sa vie en tant que clochard de Londres et vendrait des boîtes pour chat à Madame Figg.

L'idée était si saugrenue qu'il failli en rire. C'est à ce moment là que Tania revint dans la pièce et s'assit silencieusement face à lui. Harry l'incita à parler d'un geste vague de la main et attendit qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Ce qu'elle ne fit malheureusement pas. Elle se contenta de le dévisager sans ciller, et sans non plus piper mot.

« …. »

« …. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle le fixait toujours. A dix-huit minutes, Harry laissa un signe de nervosité se manifester. A dix-neuf, il pensa sérieusement à lui arracher les yeux des orbites pour qu'elle cesse de le regarder sans bouger. A vingt, il était au bord de la secouer comme un prunier pour qu'elle mette fin à son grossier manège avant qu'il ne décide de la massacrer à coups de plume pleine d'encre.

Harry grogna et Tania laissa échapper une sorte d'horripilant sourire victorieux.

« Bon, j'y vais ! » Et elle ressortit joyeusement de la pièce, sous le regard éberlué d'un Harry Potter au bord de la crise de nerf. Saleté…

Oh oui, la journée allait être longue…

Heureusement, son programme du soir était déjà tout fait. Les infernaux chocolatiers (dont Tania à qui il ferait payer cher cette atteinte à sa fragile santé mentale) allaient venir s'incruster dans son douillet petit appartement. Ils discuteraient sûrement au calme (il se promis qu'au moindre écart ou réflexion un tant soit peu déplacée de Blaise, il l'éradiquerait lui-même de la surface de la planète). Ensuite, Pansy irait rejoindre son Roméo de la semaine, s'il y en avait bien un, et Tania sortirait avec Blaise pour une ballade romantique entrecoupée des commentaires débiles de l'amour de sa vie. Il serait 18h lors de leur départ. A 18h30, le jeune Honeyduck (à qui il servait de soutien, psy, ami et héro) viendrait sonner à sa porte, comme il le fait depuis les six derniers mois. Il lui raconterait ses malheurs, ses rêves, dirait combien il est enchanté d'être un des seuls qui sache que Karan Smith est le grand Harry Potter (il avait été obligé de lui dire pour que le môme accepte son aide), et passerait certainement au peigne fin tous les évènement de la journée. Enfin, quand il le laisserait en paix, Harry pourrait fêter joyeusement la Saint Valentin en tête à tête avec une bonne bouteille de Whisky et sa libido. Selon son état, il pourrait soit aller fêter la nuit dans un bar gay et s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui, soit sombrer dans un profond sommeil — ou un Coma… qui sait.

_J'hallucine où le soir arrive vachement rapidement ?_

_Je rêve où c'est la Saint Valentin ? Est-ce que je suis censé offrir un petit cadeau au môme ? Pas que ce soit mon valentin, mais on est soudés maintenant tous les deux… ça serait ptet sympa de ma part, je ferais mieux d'aller lui faire quelques chocolats pour l'occasion._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Albus sourit doucement et se plongea dans le décor de Poudlard. Le destin était entre leurs mains maintenant… il n'avait plus rien à faire, mis à part manger les délicieuses sucreries que Minerva lui avait donné ce matin. Hm, espérons que Pompom n'en sache rien…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry rentra dans son appartement et se laissa gaiement tomber sur le canapé bordeaux du petit salon. Ses appartements, placés au dessus du magasin, n'avaient rien de très particulier. Ayant vécut à Gryffondor durant des années, il s'était permis de fuir le rouge et or pour du Bordeaux, du gris, du noir et du blanc. Un mélange sobre mais chaud. Un agréable canapé, dans lequel il était affalé à l'instant, trônait dans le salon face à une petite table basse en verre. Contre les murs, des bibliothèques remplies de bibelots, grimoires magiques, et livres de cuisine (et de potions farfelues) constituaient le principal décor de la pièce. Plus loin, une porte simple en bois donnait sur sa chambre, et sa comparse d'à côté sur une autre petite chambre d'amis. Face à celles-ci, au mur opposé, glissée entre deux des bibliothèques de bois foncées, une petite porte blanche donnait sur la salle de bain de roi qu'il s'était offert. Une salle de bain avec une grande baignoire blanche, une multitude étonnante de bouteilles variées, un miroir immense encadré de deux petites armoires noires. Hm, le paradis de la mousse.

Mais ce qu'Harry préférait ici, c'était sa petite cuisine type moldue. Sa table de bois et son mini-bar rempli à rebord. Son petit bureau tranquille, là, tout au fond là où personne ne regardait. Et surtout : son placard. Le symbolique « placard » barré de sorts horribles et que personne n'osait approcher. En souvenir d'un temps passé. Finit. Lointain.

Harry sourit malicieusement et jeta un coup d'œil au placard. Non décidemment, le placard de la mort était infranchissable et c'était pour le mieux.

Harry se leva doucement et se faufila dans son bureau. Les murs étaient recouverts de photos d'inconnus, de lieux visités ou vus, d'un monde dans lequel il vivait depuis seulement un an, finalement, et qu'il apprenait à graver dans sa mémoire. Un monde qu'il voulait aimer, malgré lui. Un monde, qui dans ces photos, montrait de différentes facettes. Tantôt sombre, tantôt mélancolique, tantôt doux et calme, apaisant. Mais jamais plus recouvert de sang. Non, plus maintenant. Il s'assit à son bureau —de bois simple- et plongea ses mains dans la pile de livres disposés à sa portée. Il le saisit d'un petit carnet et l'ouvrit avant de tremper sa plume et de tracer ses secrets dans son pseudo-journal intime de fillette.

_Journal…_

_Aujourd'hui a été une journée éprouvante, non pas par ses évènements mais par son calme. L'attente qui se prolongeait durant des secondes, des minutes puis des heures. J'ai pensé à lui. Par Merlin, j'avais cessé un peu de le voir en fermant les yeux. Je pensais que tout était passé, oui que tout était passager. Que son visage froid ne me hanterait pas autant, pas si longtemps. Je suis un idiot. Un idiot amoureux. C'est bien la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. Pourquoi… l'aimer, lui, plutôt qu'un autre ?_

_Que Merlin, que les fondateurs me viennent en aide. Je vis dans l'impossible. J'ai toujours vécu dans l'impossible. Je me fais à la solitude, aux rapports sans lendemain, aux contacts platoniques. Je me faisais à tout ça… Sais tu que ses yeux sont comme un gouffre sans fond ? Noirs, comme une partie de mon âme, celle qu'a effleuré Voldemort._

_Par tous les saints, qui m'a fait si stupide ?_

_On frappe, Blaise, Tania et Pansy sont certainement là._

Harry se leva à contrecœur et trottina vers la porte d'entrée. Deux millisecondes après son ouverture, Blaise se jetait dans la pièce. Tania et Pansy, elles, eurent au moins la retenue de rentrer paisiblement. Eh bien, on est Blaise Zabini ou on ne l'est pas.

Les jeunes gens s'installèrent en silence sur la moquette moelleuse et se fixèrent intensément.

« Je veux parler à Harry Potter » commença Blaise d'un ton qui se voulait amusé. « Potter a des yeux verts et les cheveux noirs… »

Harry acquiesça et ôta le sort qui le cachait d'un mouvement de main. Blaise sourit doucement et le dévisagea un instant. Le Harry Potter en face de lui avait changé en un an. Il avait grandit, s'était étoffé, n'avait plus ses horribles lunettes de vue. Pourtant, il reconnaissait ces yeux d'un vert ensorcelant, peut être plus éteins pourtant. Et ses cheveux avaient poussés, remarqua t'il intérieurement, ce qui ne les rendait pas plus domptables pour autant.

« Woh.. » Soufflèrent les trois jeunes gens en même temps.

« Et bien, quel contraste ! » remarqua avec émerveillement Tania.

« Harry Potter… » Murmura Pansy, qui visiblement bloquait sur l'identité du certain Karan Smith.

« Karan Smith » Prononça, buté, Harry en détournant les yeux.

« Allons » Ri Blaise. « Je crois que, ça ne change rien. Harry Potter était taré. Karan Smith l'est aussi. Karan Potter, Harry Smith. Ca peut aller comme ça nan ? »

« Mwi, je suis d'accord, alors Harry, tu nous raconte ? » demanda Tania.

« Raconter quoi ? »

« Pourquoi Harry Potter est devenu Karan Smith… »

« Et bien… » Commença Harry, mal à l'aise. « Je crois que tout a débuté quand j'étais enfant, je voulais tellement être quelqu'un… »

« Tu es devenu plus que quelqu'un je crois, même si là, ça me fait mal de le reconnaître… » Joua Blaise en se vautrant sur le sol.

Harry fit venir à lui des verres et des alcools d'un coup de baguette et servit ses amis. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre et sourit faiblement.

« Ca… ne vous fait rien ? » questionna t'il nerveusement.

« Non. On aime Karan, pourquoi pas Harry… » Le rassura Tania en passant un bras autour de son dos. « Raconte nous… »

« Je voulais être autre chose qu'un monstre. » Il inspira profondément et se lança. « Quand j'ai été recueilli par mon oncle et ma tante, je n'étais rien. Je passais mes journées à alterner le rôle d'elfe de maison et de gamin du placard. »

Tania fronça les sourcils. « Gamin du placard ? »

« Oui » reprit Harry « Mon oncle et ma tante étaient des anti-sorciers. Ils me maudissaient. Alors, j'ai grandit dans un petit placard sous l'escalier de la maison. Enfin, grandit, tout est relatif bien sûr, puisque confiné dans le noir sans pratiquement aucune nourriture et à devoir les servir comme un esclave je ne pouvais pas vraiment grandir. Pas à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur… Je voulais être quelqu'un. Pas quelqu'un de grand et de reconnu, non, juste un individu comme ceux que je voyais marcher dans la rue, ceux qui avaient une famille, qui faisaient des achats de noël et mangeaient du chocolat. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais ça avait l'air bon. Vraiment très bon. » Harry sourit rêveusement, les yeux assombris.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite… » Continua t'il « Il y a eu Poudlard. Mon dieu, j'étais effrayé et heureux. Je ne savais rien de ce monde, je voulais tant partir. Poudlard était magnifique. Mais j'étais célèbre… malgré moi. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour avoir des parents et lâcher cette célébrité que je comprenais à peine. Seulement, il y avait une ombre au tableau et cette ombre s'appelait Voldemort. Tom Elvis Jedusor, un sang mêlé qui luttait contre tout ce qu'il était. Un sal orphelin, comme moi, mais qui avait tourné mal. J'avais peur, parfois, de devenir comme lui. Nous étions un peu pareils au fond, des orphelins égarés, haï par des moldus. Tous deux les protagonistes d'une prophétie qui proclamait tueur ou tué. » Harry fit une pause et laissa son regard voguer vers une des petites fenêtres de la pièce. « Lui était déjà un assassin, mais moi pas. Et j'en suis pourtant devenu un. J'avais déjà vu mourir Cédric, disparaître la seule personne qui ait voulu me donner un peu d'amour, mon parrain. Je n'étais même pas haineux, j'étais juste fatigué. »

« Et tu l'as tué… » Souffla doucement Blaise, pour une fois sérieux.

« Oui, dans le dos, comme un vulgaire lâche, sans honneur. Je me suis senti vide. Puis… »

« Puis ? » l'intima Tania « C'est seulement pour ça ou bien y'avait il autre chose ? »

« J'étais… » Harry ri amèrement. « Merde, vous voulez la vérité ? J'étais un putain de survivant amoureux. Et la personne que j'aimais était placée du mauvais côté. »

« Comment ça ? » questionna Pansy qui avait retrouvé un peu de ses moyens grâce à l'histoire.

« Il était dans les rangs Mangemorts. »

« Oh » fit Tania et le serrant un peu plus tandis qu'il buvait d'une traite un verre. « Tu es certain que … »

« Non, je… je crois que c'était un bon prétexte pour ne pas laisser mes sentiments faire trop de dégâts. Je crois que je préférais me dire qu'il était bel et bien cette putain d'ordure d'infâme mangemort non repenti qu'un con d'espion que j'avais envie d'embrasser. Ca avait toujours été un bâtard avec moi, qu'il soit un mangemort pouvait… »

« Expliquer ça. » compléta Tania, un peu trop compréhensive.

« Attends, un bâtard qui te détestait à Poudlard ? Parce que si tu vivais dans un placard avant, ça ne pouvait être qu'à Poudlard, logiquement du moins. Dray n'était pas un mangemort… qui te détestait à cette époque là ? » Chercha Blaise, de la fumée sortant par ses oreilles. « A part Snape et… oh… merde… »

Blaise se servit un verre et pouffa discrètement sous le regard incendiaire de Tania et interloqué de Pansy.

« Tu veux dire que… » Prononça Pansy d'une voix trop hachée. « Toi, tu…et… »

« Je ne veux rien dire du tout ! » s'insurgea Harry. « Passons à autre chose… »

Et c'est heureusement ce qu'ils firent avec un dernier ricanement de Blaise. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Etrangement, il aimait voir les réactions de ses amis. Oui, des amis. Et il se sentit beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait été durant le jour précédent.

C'est joyeusement qu'ils continuèrent à converser, et c'est tout aussi joyeux qu'ils se quittèrent tous sur un « A bientôt » qui faisait flamber leur cœur. 18h00 sonna.

_**A suivre **_


	7. Chapter 7

CHOCOCHOCOCHOCOCHOCO

_**Chapitre 7**_

_(Ou le chap transition, où on fait la connaissance de Joh.)_

CHOCOCHOCO

Severus regarda l'heure et se retint difficilement de retrouver le survivant tout de suite. Il était encore trop tôt, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que Harry Potter. En plus de ça, il n'était pas prêt. Qu'allait il bien pouvoir mettre ?

_« Merlin me vienne en aide, je me comporte comme une ado qui a un rencard… »_

Et de rencard, il n'en avait pas. Son valentin n'était même pas au courant qu'il comptait lui rendre une petite visite. Il avait longuement réfléchi sur ce qu'il pourrait bien faire une fois là bas. Et, en ôtant ses pensées lubriques, la seule chose qu'il voulait était de crier sur son gryffondor. Qu'importe ce qu'il porterait, ça n'était pas comme si il voulait séduire Harry.

Bon, peut être un peu pour le séduire quand même.

Sautant de sa chaise il courut vers son armoire de vêtements. Il n'avait aucune robe valable, seulement ses robes tourbillonnantes noires habituelles. Et aucun vêtement valable non plus. Balayant d'un geste sec l'idée d'y aller tout nu, il se dirigea au pas de course vers un buffet et en sortit une bourse de gallions. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller s'acheter une tenue pour la soirée.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea prestement vers Pré-au-lard. Une fois dans la petite ville, Severus se glissa vers le magasin de Potter, constatant avec étonnement qu'un gamin y pénétrait. Secouant la tête et avisant l'heure, il trottina vers la boutique « Tenue Tout » et y pénétra, bien décidé à en ressortir avec LA tenue parfaite.

°°°°°

On sonna. Harry se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit sur Johanus Honeyduck. Celui-ci, après lui avoir offert un éclatant sourire, pénétra dans l'appartement et se dirigea directement vers le canapé. Il s'assit et sourit encore, les yeux pétillants de contentement.

« Bonjour à toi aussi… » Grommela pour la forme Harry « On dirait presque que tu ne viens ici que pour le canapé. »

« Allons Ryry ! si je voulais le canapé je l'aurais embarqué au moment où t'as le dos tourné, et tu tourne drôlement souvent le dos ! » Répliqua joyeusement le bambin.

Johanus, du haut de ses huit ans, était un enfant qu'Harry appréciait énormément. D'une part pour l'histoire avec Nigel, d'autre part à cause de sa compagnie, agréable et drôle. Harry n'avait jamais eu d'amis de cet âge étant enfant, Johanus lui offrait l'amitié enfantine qui lui avait manqué si jeune.

Les cheveux blonds bouclés et les yeux marrons rieurs, le gosse donnait une image réconfortante. Après toute cette guerre, Harry avait cru ne jamais revoir un enfant joyeux. Il avait douté que Johanus puisse redevenir joyeux après ce qu'il avait vécut, pourtant, les efforts qu'avait fournit Harry pour lui faire oublier semblaient avoir portés leurs fruits. Satisfait, Harry s'assit à côté du môme et lui sourit tendrement.

« Alors gamin, cette journée ? » demanda t'il en faisant apparaître deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

« C'était nul. » répondit platement le gamin en soupirant de dépit. « Je m'ennui, j'aimerais aller à l'école. Mais papa dit que ça ne sert à rien, que je dois attendre Poudlard. Alors il m'apprends lui-même, mais il est occupé, et pas très drôle. »

Harry eut un sourire et porta la tasse de chocolat à sa bouche.

« Une fois à Poudlard tu pourras… »

« Mais c'est loin Poudlard ! » le coupa Joh « Tu pourrais m'apprendre toi ! »

« Qu…quoi ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Oui, je veux ça. Toi aussi, tu veux, hein ? » Joh fit la moue. On ne pouvait pas résister à cette petite bouille suppliante, Harry ne faisait pas exeption malheureusement.

« Je… verrais… »

Joh sourit lui raconta ses dernières aventures.

¤¤¤¤

Severus, fulminant, grogna légèrement devant le regard appréciateur de cette cruche de vendeuse. Il n'était pas une marchandise, par merlin ! Serré dans un pantalon de cuir il grimaça légèrement et se tourna, tant bien que mal, vers le miroir.

Est-ce qu'il était…

« Oh, vous êtes si sexy Monsieur ! » minauda la jeune femme en lui tournant autour. « Oh, oui, quelles fesses… ! »

Severus déglutit péniblement et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de celle-ci. Il n'avait rien de moins serré en pantalon ? Et en vendeuse, rien de moins… rapace ?

¤¤¤¤

« Oh ! » s'exclama Joh « J'ai un truc pour toi, papa m'a dit que ça te plairait ! »

Johanus chercha frénétiquement dans son petit sac rouge, toujours avec lui, et en ressortit un petit téléphone. Horreur !

« C'est un truc de moldus, modifié par la magie, je pourrais te parler comme je veux comme ça ! »

Harry soupira intérieurement et se décida à afficher un sourire qui se voulait heureux. Johanus se laissa berner et enchaîna.

« On peut aller voir Miga ? » Est-ce qu'il ne se fatiguait jamais ?

Miga était le serpent d'Harry, un reptile d'un mètre assez encombrant. Harry l'avait trouvé blessé dans la forêt interdite lors de sa 6ème année, et le cachait depuis. Le serpent, dépendant de son maître, avait prit ses aises et élu domicile dans le bureau depuis bientôt un an.

« Saluuuuuuut Miga ! » cria Joh en rentrant dans le bureau, suivit par un Harry traînant des pieds. « Tu m'apprendras la fourchelang, hein Ry' ? »

Il n'avait donc pas de mode pause ?

¤¤¤¤

Severus soupira tragiquement et se força à ne pas écraser la tête de la vendeuse contre un des murs. Il avait enfin son pantalon, mais il lui manquait une chemise digne de ce nom.

¤¤¤¤

Harry raccompagna son jeune ami à la porte et lui souhaita le bonsoir avant d'aller s'affaler sur son canapé. Enfin ! Décidant qu'il avait désormais une soirée libre, il se leva et attrapa un gallion. Mieux valait qu'il aille se chercher quelques chocolats aphrodisiaques pour sa soirée, ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille d'alcool de sa réserve. Celle au magasin, bien cachée. Il prendrait son courrier en passant, celui déposé dans une boîte spéciale pour les chouettes passant lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il y déposerait un gallion pour qu'elles se servent à leur prochaine venue. Oui, et ensuite, il profiterait. Sortant de son appartement, il se dirigea vers le bas, dans son magasin.

Au même moment, Severus Snape sortait enfin de la boutique de vêtement, grandement soulagé. Nerveux, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait désormais transplaner chez Harry. Quand il apparut chez celui-ci, il trouva l'appartement vide. Où était encore passé ce foutu Gryffondor ? Et s'il était de nouveau partit ? Pris d'une soudaine angoisse, Severus se tendit et frissonna. Pitié, tout mais pas ça…

Des bruits de pas et deux vois se firent entendre. Aussitôt, le Maître des potions se glissa par la petite porte la plus proche. Un bureau ? Décidé, il attendit. Il voulait avoir le gryffondor seul.

¤¤¤¤

« Harry ! » l'interpella une voix bien connue.

Le jeune homme se retourna, enveloppes et bouteille en main, et posa un regard surpris sur Pansy. Celle-ci, légèrement gênée, le rattrapa et le regarda en souriant.

« Je voulais te parler un peu, et m'excuser aussi… » Commença t'elle.

Harry lui fit signe de se taire et l'entraîna avec lui. Il glissa sa clef dans la serrure, remarquant au passage qu'il devait être très maniaque pour fermer sa porte à tout bout de chant, et lui intima d'entrer.

« Je préfère encore discuter à l'intérieur, pas que je n'aime pas mes couloirs, mais c'est quand même moins convivial… » Plaisanta t'il.

Pansy pouffa légèrement et sauta dans le canapé. Décidemment, ce canapé semblait avoir un succès fou !

« Alors ? » l'incita t'il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Je voulais vraiment m'excuser, j'étais un peu choquée tout à l'heure alors je n'ai pas été très amicale. Je m'en voudrais que tu le prennes mal ! Surtout pour le fait que tu aimes... enfin, peu importe. » dit elle en le regardant mal à l'aise. « A vrai dire, j'imaginais tout ce qu'à fait Karan Smith effectué par Harry Potter, il y avait de quoi être perturbé. Est-ce que Dumby sait que tu as déjà tenté de noyer un gars dans un chaudron de chocolat ? »

Harry rougit et lui asséna un gentil coup derrière la tête.

« Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. » Ricana le jeune homme à ce souvenir. Le garçon, un prétendant collant, l(avait bien cherché. « Excuses acceptée Mademoiselle Parkinson. »

Celle-ci sourit joyeusement et loucha sur les lettres qu'il avait toujours en main.

« Hey ! Mais ce sont des lettres de la saint valentin ? » S'écria t'elle en lui arrachant une des lettres des mains.

Harry tenta de la lui reprendre mais s'avoua vaincu lorsqu'elle en ouvrit une et éclata de rire.

« Un dom juan ? Toi ? Il y en a un qui veut être le cheval et que tu sois le cavalier ! Vise l'image ! »

« Oh ? » demanda avec intérêt Harry. « Imaginatif, qui est-ce ? »

« Riguane Numblof… herk… »

Harry ri doucement et secoua la tête.

« J'espère qu'il y a mieux, quoi que ce serait un bon moyen pour vérifier si oui ou non il a du pu sur la… »

« HARRY ! » le coupa Pansy en affichant un air éffaré. « Tais-toi ! pas de ces images mentales là ! » Elle ouvrit une autre des lettres.

« Oh, Jim Peterson veut être ton valentin… » Déclara t'elle admirative.

« Oh… »

« Ce gars est fou de toi. Et canon, en plus. »

« Hm, ça serait un bon choix alors, pourquoi pas… »

« Comment ça ? » s'exclama Pansy en lui jetant un air sévère. « Tu ne comptes quand même pas… »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est lui qui demande après tout. »

« Et tu le jettera dans moins d'une semaine ! Ce gars t'aime, ce serait vache.» le gronda t'elle, sérieuse. Pansy n'avait jamais aimé le côté « utilisateur » de Karan.

« Ce gars aspire à ce que je le dépucèle, je veux juste le contenter, je vais pas rester ici toute la soirée Pansy ! » déclara le jeune homme en affichant une grimace éloquente. Oh non, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu ne peux pas te le faire et le laisser en plan après ! » Elle se leva et froissa la lettre. « Certainement pas, oh non, le pauvre. »

Harry soupira et sourit légèrement.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à aller promener dans une boîte gay alors. » rumina t'il en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. « Splendide perspective ! »

« Roh, avoue que de te servir de pauvres bougres pendus à tes pieds serait quand même pas très sympa. » Elle secoua la tête. « Et dire que je suis la serpentarde. Tu manques pas mal de morale Harry Potter. »

Harry ricana et lui adressa un clin d'œil triomphal. « Tu changes d'hommes comme de chaussettes Pans', d'où vient cette fabuleuse morale ? »

« Méchant. » Elle lui tira la langue et partit en direction de la porte. « Moi j'ai toujours l'espoir de trouver le bon, toi tu es déjà amoureux, tu sais donc que tu les jetteras. C'est la différence Harry. Bonne soirée ! »

Harry sourit et s'enfonça dans son canapé. Il ferma doucement les yeux en entendant la porte se fermer et se détendit. Rien, mis à part Pansy, ne lui interdisait de profiter un peu. Il pouvait toujours passer une bonne soirée… Une masse lui fit de l'ombre et il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est moi où la lumière à des problèmes… ? » déclara t'il d'une voix pâteuse, tout haut.

« La lumière n'a aucun problème Potter. » Déclara une voix froide et profonde qu'il reconnu sans mal. « En revanche, vous… »

_**A suivre...**_

_Au fait, merci pour les reviews, c'est trop gentil._


	8. Chapter 8

**Point mis au clair de l'auteur :**

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos et ne recherche aucune gloire. Cette fanfiction a déjà été postée quelque part, dans son intégralité, mais est plus pratique pour certains lecteurs donc je la reposte ici. Hm... j'avoue, c'est aussi parce que je m'ennuie à en mourir.

Ce que je fais des personnages d'Harry Potter est une honte. Bien, j'aime avoir honte donc...

**Rating :** Ceci est un SLASH (il y aura même un lémon - mon tout premier). Homophobes s'abstenir (ouaaai, parce que ca existe encore-euh!)

**Couple **: Severus/ Harry

**LISEZ LA NOTE DE L'AUTEUR (c'est à dire... ma note xD) : Vous y trouverez quelque chose qui pourra (peut être) vous faire rire.**

**Note Auteur :** Ah ? On est Mercredi ? xD Je suis une pov' tâche, c'est une évidence. Mais, au moins, j'ai qu'un jour de retard... _(le truc qui auto-console). _Effectivement, je suis irrécupérable_ (et ca me rends presque triste, notez le "presque"). _Hum, pour me faire pardonner, je vais me rendre encore plus ridicule... et vous donner une chanson stupide que j'ai enregistré un jour où mon cerveau avait perdu les 3/4 de ses neurones. Evitez de trop vous moquer, mon égo ne s'en remettrait pas. Déjà que ma conscience à tendance à se foutre de ma geule... alors, si en plus vous vous y mettez. Marf, autre chose _(je sais plus ce que je voulais dire, mince...)_

_... Recherche intensive, mémoire de piaf en surchauffe. ..._

Ah, oui, Les reviewwws ! Déjà, je vous remerci tous. Vous avez dû remarquer que je ne réponds pas aux reviews que je reçois. Ca ne veut pas dire que ça ne me fait pas plaisir (j'aurais un sérieux problême psychologique si c'était le cas...). Non, en fait, j'ai juste la flemme :s _Conscience tombe dans les pommes_ Alors, au lieu de vous répondre n'importe quoi (parce que je ne sais pas envoyer des messages d'une ligne quand je réponds à un truc, vous voyez, je prefere envoyer des blablas hypers longs qui ne mènent à rien, et je suis pas sûre que ca vous tente. M'enfin, si vous voulez voiR ça, dites le moi, mais interdiction de se plaindre ensuite xD). Bref, je disais, au lieu de répondre n'importe quoi, je cri **un grand MERCI général**, et vous embrasse chacun (ce qui est difficile, parce que j'aime pas trop les bisous, en fait). **_Et je vous le demande, mes chers lecteurs, suis-je enfin admise dans le top des Auteurs les plus ridicules ?_**

**Au fait, la chanson, c'est ici **: http/site.voila.fr/trucos/teteserpent2.mp3 (avec les deux points réglementaires placés après le http et la barre manquante)

**A propos de ce chapitre :** Je suis lunatique, donc j'avoue... ce chapitre est moins drôle que les précédents (enfin, de mon point de vue, après j'ai un humour assez décalé donc... sait on jamais, je peux dire de grosses conneries là).

**CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO**

**Chapitre 8**

**(Ou "La crise d'hystérie d'un Harry qui flanche")**

**CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO**

Harry se ramassa sur son canapé dans le but de s'éloigner le plus possible de son pire cauchemar.

« Que… que faites vous là ! » cracha t'il en tentant désespérément une fuite vers la droite. S'il était assez chanceux, il pourrait sans doutes se faufiler sur le côté et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Oui, bon, c'était une solution de trouillard. Mais il était un trouillard ! Un trouillard sans baguette pour le moment, puisque celle-ci trônait tranquillement sur la table basse _derrière_ son ancien professeur. Pas forcément pratique.

Severus, pas ancien espion pour deux sous, remarqua vite le petit jeu du Gryffondor et lui attrapa le bras. Mieux valait qu'il l'immobilise tout de suite, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de lui courir après. Enfin, pas au vrai sens du terme du moins. Toujours en le maintenant, il afficha un sourire narquois et resserra sa prise.

Harry grimaça et se retint difficilement de hurler. C'est que le bougre avait une de ces poignes ! Et il commençait à lui faire franchement peur.

« Laissez moi ! » finit il par crier en tentant vainement de se débattre. Un coup de pieds par ici. Raté, dans le vide. Un autre par là. Pas raté, en plein dans les… « oups ».

Harry afficha un sourire amusé, et réitéra sa demande. Severus, sous la douleur, le lâcha et grimaça. Il fusilla le Gryffdondor du regard et entreprit de ne pas le tuer tout de suite.

« Nous devons discuter Potter » déclara t'il de sa voix basse et menaçante, celle qui vous ôte toute envie de… discuter, justement.

Sur ce train de pensée, Harry bondit sur le côté et tendit une main devant lui en signe d'avertissement. Heureusement qu'il s'était entraîné à la magie sans baguette. Il avait appris à faire venir sa baguette directement dans sa main, selon son bon vouloir. Très utile quand on l'oubli toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Quand bien même il savait où elle se trouvait… ce qui était présentement le cas. Heureusement !

« Ne pensez même pas à avancer. » prévint il, sa main toujours braquée en direction de son ancien professeur.

Cette saint valentin ne se passait décidément pas comme elle le devait. A l'heure qu'il est, il aurait dû batifoler avec un inconnu et non pas se défendre face à un Severus Snape très sexy dans… My god, est ce que Snape portait bien un pantalon de soie moulant à souhait, noir, accompagné d'une chemise ample et bordeaux ?

_« Je dois rêver »_ pensa t'il en tentant de toutes ses forces de ne pas loucher sur la silhouette de sa Némésis. Merlin n'était définitivement pas très clément avec lui aujourd'hui.

« Et vous comptez m'en empêcher comment ? » questionna Severus, un sourire des plus narquois jouant sur ses lèvres. Hm, et ces lèvres… Harry se mordit les siennes et se frappa mentalement.

_« Ca n'est pas la moment ! »_

Chassant ses mauvaises pensées, et ignorant volontairement le regard convoiteur de son ancien Maître des potions, Harry fit venir à lui sa baguette. Vraiment très utile…

« A votre avis ? On fait moins l'malin Professeur ! » Déclara t'il, une expression victorieuse non feinte, le faisant paraître légèrement… stupide.

Deux secondes et un « Expelliarmus » plus tard, sa jolie baguette était fermement serrée par une main blanche et fine. Harry fixa cette main d'un air ahuri et leva un œil inquiet vers Severus.

« On fait moins l'malin Potter ! » singea Severus.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, bel et bien conscient d'être en état de faiblesse, Harry sauta à la gorge de son professeur et l'écrasa au sol. Haletant, le jeune homme prit la grave décision d'être un méchant garçon, pour une fois, et d'assommer son professeur. Severus, surpris, sentit une colère sans nom monter et abattit sa main sur la joue du jeune Potter, coupant les intentions de celui-ci.

Cette soirée était mal partie. Et même sans être défaitiste, il programmait déjà de dire au revoir aux ébats amoureux auxquels il avait rêvé plus tôt. Son gryffondor, sonné, tournait au rouge. C'était très mauvais signe. Il fallait dire qu'être giflé deux jours de suite par la même personne devait avoir de quoi faire lâcher ses pauvres nerfs.

« Dégagez vos sales cheveux gras de ma vue stupide mangemort frustré d'la vie ! » hurla le très poli Survivant qui, à la vue du regard diablement noir de son ancien professeur, douta un instant le rester encore longtemps. (Nda : Rester le survivant ! Je m'exprime tellement bien… mdr)

« Frustré ? J'avais comme compris que c'était vous l'ptit merdeux en manque qui voulait s'taper n'importe qui ce soir ? A moins que mon ouie me fasse défaut Monsieur Potter ?» répliqua son adversaire d'une voix doucereuse pleine de venin.

« Ca n'srait pas étonnant, j'ose à peine penser aux kilos de miel qui doivent s'entasser dans vos oreilles ! » Renchérit vaillamment Harry. « Sale immonde bâtard ! »

« Si je suis un bâtard, vous Potter, n'êtes qu'un sale gosse, insolent comme son père et aussi lâche que son abruti de chien qui a préféré voltiger à travers un voile plutôt que d'affronter l'idée d'être un raté ! » Asséna Severus, conscient de toucher là où ça faisait mal.

Le regard de Harry se voila un instant, faisant déjà naître des remords chez le méchant Maître des potions. Remords qui s'intensifièrent à la vue de la haine qui empli le regard de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé.

« Vous êtes une ordure, pas meilleur que Voldemort. J'imagine ce qu'il devait vous faire dans les coins de sa bâtisse pourrie. Vous n'êtes qu'un horrible mangemort qu'il devait faire crier à tout va, fier d'être souillé par de la merde. »

Severus, malgré que la chose soit fausse, lui jeta un regard méprisant et tourna le dos pour partir. Un « Bipu Bipu Bipu » l'arrêta à mi-chemin, le faisant sursauter. Essayant de chasser sa colère, il se retourna en direction d'Harry et constata que celui-ci s'était figé et le fixait d'un œil incrédule. Finalement, le Gryffondor, semblant comprendre que l'étrange bruit ne provenait pas de Snape, jeta un regard frénétique autour de lui à la recherche de la source du bruit. Un œil fouillant la pièce et l'autre surveillant Snape, il avait un air de Fol'œil Junior assez perturbant…

« Bipu Bipu Bipu »

« Mais d'où ça vient ça ? » maugréa Harry en bougeant enfin à travers la pièce.

« Tsss… éssspèsse de nazzze… » Siffla une voix.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » Il se retourna vers Snape, le regard accusateur. Ce dernier, n'ayant pour une fois pas ouvert la bouche le regarda d'un air perplexe, pas tout à fait sûre que ce soit à lui que le gamin s'adresse.

« Bipu Bipu Bipu »

« Les bipèdes sssont des êtres sstupides… Si tu n'arrêtes pas ssse masssin je t'arrache la tête Humain ! »

« Miga ! »

« Et la lumière fut ! » siffla en retour la dite Miga.

« Bipu Bipu Bipu »

« Range ta sssale langue fourchue sstupide rampant ! Et sssi tu ssais d'où vient le bruit dis le ! » Répliqua Harry en fourchelangue à l'intention de son serpent.

Celui-ci apparut enfin, glissant sur la table, et se dressa face à son « Maître » la langue sortie.

« Vouss, les bipèdes êtesss des créatures démunies de toute once d'intélligenssse ! »

« Bipu Bipu….. »

« Craches le morsssseau ! » cria Harry, toujours dans la langue des serpents, nullement au courant de tout ce qu'il déclenchait chez son honni professeur. Celui-ci, à côté, observait silencieusement l'échange, réprimant les frissons lui parcourant l'échine. Oh, qu'il aimait le fourchelangue !

« L'appareil…. » Siffla une dernière fois Miga avant de lui tourner le dos, dignement, et de s'en aller au sol.

Harry tourna les yeux vers le monstrueux téléphone et s'en saisit vivement. Il appuya sur n'importe quelles touches, et c'est après avoir fait tout le clavier qu'il réussit à décrocher. Elevé par des moldus, il su quand même qu'il fallait coller l'oreille au combiné… c'était déjà ça de gagner.

« Pour un gosse élevé par des Moldus, vous n'êtes pas très doué… » Se moqua Snape, amusé.

Harry, toujours hors de lui et certain d'être totalement maudit, lui jeta un regard noir et lui lança, la voix haineuse au maximum : « Mon placard n'avait pas de téléphone intégré sal Bâtard ! »

Severus tressaillit légèrement, pas certain de bien comprendre. Un petit rire résonna dans l'oreille d'Harry.

_« Oh non, Johanus ! Il a sûrement tout entendu ! »_

Fatigué, Harry se laissa glisser sur le canapé et soupira profondément.

« Joh ? C'est toi ? » Demanda t'il.

« Oui 'Ry. T'es en colère dis ? » La voxs s'éleva dans les airs, visiblement il avait dû activer un truc comme le sonorus…

« Non gamin, c'est rien. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

_J'espère bien que non, je n'ai pas toute la soirée. Quoi que si… mais non, je ne passerais pas ma saint valentin ici, c'est hors de question !_

Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il vit ses pensées s'afficher en écriture brillante dans l'air.

_Oh… mon… dieu !_

« Papa voulait qu'on s'mette d'accord pour quand tu me donneras des cours… »

_Des cours ?_

« Des cours ? Quand a-t-il été question de cours Joh ? »

_Merlin, pas des cours ! Pas des heures avec ce gamin à faire mumuse avec les bases de l'éducation moldue et sorcière ! Je n'ai jamais promis de cours à qui que ce soit ! Sauf à ma libido… qui elle aussi se rappelle à moi au mauvais moment… pitié, que cette soirée finisse…_

« Mais oui, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit… »

« Que je verrais ! »

« S'il te plait Ry ! Tu vas me laisser tomber ? Tu m'aimes plus ? » Sanglota la petite voix.

_Mais ça fait 6 mois que je te laisse pas tomber putain de gamin à la noix ! Plus jamais je n'aurais un violeur pour amant… Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi, hein ? _

« D'accord… » Soupira tristement Harry. Il n'avait pas véritablement le choix après tout…

« Super ! Tu es mon héro ! » La voix était vite redevenue joyeuse, assez louche tout de même.

_Oh oui ! Ton héro ! _

« Trouves un autre héro » grommela Harry avant de s'apercevoir de sa gaffe. Sa mauvaise humeur lui faisait emprunter un ton qu'il n'aurait jamais osé prendre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… » Moment de silence réfléchi.

_Parce que j'en ai ras le cul d'être le héro, parce que Harry Potter s'en bat total d'être un héro, que je préfère bouffer des glaces à la vanille qu'entendre les gens crier mon nom et qu'au prochain mage noir je préfère qu'on me voit comme un paria que comme un héro. Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une réponse adéquate…_

« Parce que je ne suis pas un Héro, voilà ! » s'exclama Harry, heureux d'avoir trouvé la réponse.

« Pourquoi ? »

_Parce que ça a un côté pompeux assez angoissant ? Parce que un héro choisit lui-même de sauver les gens, alors que moi on me l'a imposé ? Parce que je tiens une chocolaterie et pas une épée ? Parce que ta curiosité me gave et que j'ai envie d'aller me coucher ?_

« Parce que je ne veux pas être un héro ? » glissa t'il finalement appréhendant la question qui…

« Pourquoi ? »

_Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé du chocolat par le nez ? Est-ce que si je le torture et repeints demain ma maison avec ses tripes son père me foutra en prison ? Ca mériterait Azkaban ? L'arrachage de langue c'est rapide ? Peut être trop douloureux…_

« Tu veux souffrir Joh ? »

« Pour… no… non... »

« Alors tais toi… »

On entendit un hoquet de stupeur résonner. Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Tu… t'es sûr qu'ça va ? » Questionna la petite voix, légèrement tremblante.

_J'ai un mangemort dans mon appart, mon serpent me demande s'il peut danser la lambada devant le fauteuil, ma libido commence a pété un plomb, j'ai une tendance suicidaire qui me tiraille les entrailles et me souffle d'aller me jeter d'un pont le plus vite possible et un gamin lourd et manipulateur au téléphone. A part ça, ouai, tout va bien._

« Raccroches Joh… » Ordonna t'il finalement sur un ton légèrement froid.

« Bip… »

Severus le fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable et retint une remarque. Potter avait définitivement changé. Et il le soupçonnait d'avoir oublié sa présence. Sauf que Severus Snape déteste être oublié… Surtout par quelqu'un qu'il avait envie de déshabiller, là, tout de suite…

Doucement, il se racla la gorge, avertissant Harry de sa présence. Il n'avait plus vraiment envi d'être haineux… Severus était, en réalité, assez perturbé par toutes les pensées qu'il venait de lire. Gêné aussi de ne pas avoir pu s'en empêcher…

Harry, mortifié, leva la tête vers lui et déglutit péniblement. Avisant les phrases brillantes, commençant à peine à s'effacer, il baissa les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« S'il vous plait… partez… » Supplia t'il d'un ton faible.

« Je ne suis plus Mangemort depuis longtemps Potter » déclara Severus sans savoir trop pourquoi. Le ton pris par Harry lui faisait inexplicablement mal…

« Espion alors, c'est ça ? » Harry ri jaune.

« Exactement… »

« Le truc rassurant » Sentant ses espoirs mourir un peu plus encore, Harry pris sa tête dans ses mains et s'empêcha de pleurer. Tout ça l'avait épuisé. Décidant de dire ce qu'il pensait, il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et souffla doucement avant de commencer à parler.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que vous me haïssez, non pas parce que vous êtes un mangemort, mais parce que je ne vaux simplement rien à vos yeux. » Un sanglot le secoua. « J'ai compris, vous êtes satisfait ? » Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Partez maintenant, s'il vous plait. »

« Pot… »

« Dégagez, vous êtes chez moi » cria t'il d'une voix étranglée.

« Potter ! »

« Oh, dites moi juste si je dois faire mes bagages. Quelle question, bien entendu. Quelqu'un qui me déteste autant ne manquera pas de ruiner ma couverture et de pourrir ma vie une fois de plus ! »

« Harry bordel ! » hurla Severus, inquiet devant la crise d'hystérie semblant atteindre le jeune homme.

« Je serais définitivement bon pour vendre des boîtes pour chat à madame Figg. Magnifique. Sans compter que… »

Des lèvres vinrent le couper dans son élan. Il les savoura un instant, hébété. Douces et légèrement froides… Severus détacha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme et se maudit. Il n'aurait peut être pas du faire ça… mais en même temps, c'était le seul moyen efficace qu'il ait trouvé pour le faire taire. Oh My God… qu'il avait envie d'y goûter encore une fois…

**A SUIVRE**

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, hein. N'oubliez pas, si une réponse débile de l'auteur (mwa...) vous tente vraiment parce que vous n'aimez pas poster des reviews dans le vide (moi j'aime pas donner des reviews tout court, chacun son délire xD), et bien, je vous répondrais donc, quitte à y passer un peu de temps )

Je vous dis pas comment poster un commentaire, hein, vous êtes pas idiot. Et puis, si vous voulez pas en mettre, alors n'en mettez pas. Je vous en voudrais pas


	9. Chapter 9

**Point mis au clair de l'auteur :**

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos et ne recherche aucune gloire. Cette fanfiction a déjà été postée quelque part, dans son intégralité, mais est plus pratique pour certains lecteurs donc je la reposte ici. Hm... j'avoue, c'est aussi parce que je m'ennuie à en mourir.

Ce que je fais des personnages d'Harry Potter est une honte. Bien, j'aime avoir honte donc...

**Rating :** Ceci est un SLASH (il y aura même un lémon - mon tout premier). Homophobes s'abstenir (ouaaai, parce que ca existe encore-euh!)

**Couple **: Severus/ Harry

**ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE UN LEMON (raté, peut être -puisque c'est mon tout premier- mais un LEMON quand même !). Les Âmes sensibles s'abstiennent. Les Homophobes... naaa, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là, vous ? Et les petits n'enfants, AU LIT, tout d'suite !**

**Note Auteur :** Bien bien bien, me revoilà. Pas besoin de grands textes pour cette note ci. Le machin en gras noté juste au dessus en dit bien assez. Est né à partir de ce chapitre, une étrange chose que mes précédents lecteurs ont appelés "Le syndrome Madame Casserole". Moui, parce que, paraît que le lémon est pas le truc le plus marquant de ce chapitre... à croire que mes énormes conneries marquent plus que les scènes romantico-guimauves-sexualitales. Narf Narf Narf... Bref, bonne lecture xD

**CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO**

**Chapitre 9**

**(Ou "Le moment est arrivé")**

**CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO**

Dans un coin reculé du cerveau potterien, un signal d'alarme (ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la sonnerie du téléphone) résonnait. Les rares neurones encore capables d'agir lui soufflèrent que les « Paradiz'choco » qu'il avait grignoté quelques heures plus tôt devaient être périmés. Avec horreur, Harry s'imagina l'état dans lequel devait être le Père Georges, celui là même qui lui en avait commandé deux jours auparavant. Le pauvre homme manquant déjà tragiquement de neurones devait être dans un état épouvantable. Les médecins de Sainte Mangouste verraient ils chez leur patient des restes de chocolat ? Pourrait il faire passer ça sur le dos d'une indigestion ?

Ne revenant pas à ses esprits et cruellement conscient que les douces « choses » (_« Des lèvres ? ») _avaient délaissé sa bouche, Harry prit mentalement note d'aller consulter un psychomage au plus vite.

L'alarme enfin calmée, Harry prit sur lui le devoir ultime de se remettre les idées en place. Le visage figé, tel un automate, le jeune homme se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine. Il passa ainsi la porte, la démarche raide, non conscient du magnifique sourcil haussé par son aîné. Oublieux du monde, les mots « casserole » et « douche » en mode repeat, le garçon balaya la salle des yeux et laissa son regard échouer sur le lavabo. Là, face à lui, la plus magnifique des créations : Un robinet. A côté, sa compagne de galère : Madame Casserole.

Une minute plus tard, un Harry Potter passa vivement devant le Maître des Potions. Quand il constata que Severus Snape était dans son salon, attestant par sa présence que le survivant n'avait pas rêvé, Harry su que ses derniers neurones étaient morts. Courageux, il alla entrebâiller la porte d'entrée et pris une profonde respiration. Le regard toujours aussi vitreux, il déposa soigneusement la casserole débordante d'eau sur le haut de la dite porte et croisa les doigts.

Notons l'œillade inquiète de Severus.

Partagé entre l'envie de ricaner et celle de… ricaner, Severus se mordit violemment les lèvres et observa la magnifique décente de Madame casserole. Décrire par un « Splash » l'évènement serait une insulte à Madame Casserole.

Trempé de la tête aux pieds, Harry frissonna et sentit ses esprits s'éclaircir. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit le retour précipité de ses neurones.

Harry lança un regard aux alentours et écarquilla les yeux se stupeur. Severus Snape était ENCORE dans son salon. Madame Casserole n'avait pas _du tout _rempli son rôle. Sinon, évidemment, aucun Severus Snape sexy ne le fixerait avec un doux sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres. Il ne lui restait plus que deux solutions : aller se faire interner en approuvant avoir reçu trop de doloris de la part de Voldemort ou s'en remettre au principal rival de Madame Casserole : Monsieur Seau.

« Je rêvais pas… je rêvais pas… » Murmura le jeune homme, une lueur trouble dans le fond de ses yeux.

Prenant ce qu'il lui restait de courage – pas grand-chose quoi – l'ancien Gryffondor se remit en marche, ses deux lagons verts fixés sur la porte de la cuisine. Monsieur Seau était sa dernière chance, il était bien trop tard pour aller frapper à Sainte Mangouste.

Déterminé, il continua à progresser lorsque, défaut technique, ses jambes firent un étonnant surplace. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une fine main, terriblement belle, fermement accrochée à son bras droit.

Severus, ayant parfaitement saisit le but de son « futur amant » (du moins il l'espérait encore), se tenait à nouveau près de lui et le toisait d'un regard indéchiffrable. Harry lui retourna son regard et attendit muettement que l'Homme le lâche. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Toujours désorienté, le survivant compta le nombre de boutons de la chemise de son aîné. Dix boutons… est ce que c'est long à enlever ?

Harry secoua la tête et sentit son neurone principal, nommé Robert, réintégré son cerveau. Tout lui apparut aussi clair que s'il avait 15 ans et venait de retrouver ses lunettes. Il s'était fait embrasser.

« Severus Snape m'a embrassé… il m'a embrassé… il m'a embrassé… il m'a embrassé… il m'a embrassé… et je me suis ridiculisé ! » pensa t'il avec une sorte de joie malsaine, tuée par la honte.

Il s'était totalement ridiculisé. Ce constat était le plus horrible qu'il lui eut été donné de faire. Face à son Severus, il avait parut encore plus crétin qu'il ne l'était. Et pas n'importe quel Severus ! Non, un Severus qui venait de _l'embrasser_.Pour le faire taire, d'accord, mais ça c'était un simple détail. Peut être que si il lui demandait de recommencer…

Une goutte vint couper là ses réflexions intérieures. The goutte traîtresse. Celle qui vous nargue, vous fait froid partout. Celle qui vous rie au nez qu'on est en Février. Celle, vilaine, qui vous rappelle Madame casserole, l'eau, le porte, l'humiliation. Celle qui vous gèle carrément les bonbons. (Ca c'était pour la rime…)

« Merlin me vienne en aide, mais j'me les gèle ! » prononça Harry à voix basse en fermant les yeux dans une veine tentative d'oublier les autres gouttes. Celles qui, une fois le top départ lancé, vous dansent dans le cou, le dos, en masse ! Harry se tortilla légèrement sur place, toujours horriblement conscient de la main qui n'avait pas lâchée prise et de la présence de son ancien professeur. N'y tenant plus, il prit une grande respiration et arracha son bras à la main de son « bourreau » et plus si affinités. Et… il détala en direction de la salle de bain, laissant son non-invité planté sur place, l'expression confuse.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Harry se rua sur une jolie serviette verte et s'essaya le visage en maugréant.

« Un crétin, je suis un crétin. » Glagla. « Quelle idée, non mais quelle idée… » Glagla. « Ridicule devant Snape, plus aucune chance d'être vu autrement que comme un crétin. » Glagla. «Mais je suis un crétin… » Se frotte les cheveux. «Qui n'a aucune chance de finir dans son cœur, pire, même dans son lit je n'y finirais pas. Je ne toucherais même pas son oreiller. Les oreillers Snapiens ne sont pas pour les crétins… »

Harry soupira et cessa tout mouvement. « Un crétin. Harry Potter, tu es un crétin ! » Prononça t'il avec détermination, les yeux clos. «Un satané… »

Harry ne finit pas, coupé court par un mouvement vaguement étrange. Hm. Bon, il était dans une salle de bain avec une serviette sur la tête. Pourquoi ? Parce que ses cheveux dégoulinaient. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait joué avec Madame Casserole. Pourquoi ? Parce que Snape l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi ? Pour le faire taire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était un crétin. Bien, jusque là, rien de réellement anormal. Mais tout ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi sa serviette lui séchait les cheveux, toute seule. Et c'est qu'elle malaxait bigrement bien en plus ! Il en aurait presque gémit… Sa serviette n'était pas magique. Là était le hic. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les dirigea vers le miroir. Son reflet. En Harry Potter. Jusque là rien d'anormal, il était chez lui et n'avait pas repris son apparence depuis la demande de Blaise. Mais que faisait Severus Snape, là, derrière lui, entrain de lui sécher patiemment les cheveux ?

« Dans mon lit ? » souffla doucement le Maître des potions en se penchant vers son oreille. « Il ne tient qu'à vous, je pourrais parlementer avec les oreillers Monsieur Potter. »

Harry frissonna doucement lorsque la main de Severus lâcha la serviette pour longer ses hanches.

« Et dans mon cœur… » Severus le fit se retourner, plantant ses yeux d'encre dans ceux verts et assombris de son vis-à-vis. « Vous y êtes déjà… »

Severus s'empara de ses lèvres, chastement, et mordilla celle inférieur. Le cerveau Potterien, lui, répétait les derniers mots en boucle.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien compris là ? » se répétait un Harry incrédule, pas certain de savoir comment réagir. La douce langue qui vint goûter ses lèvres lui assura qu'il valait mieux qu'il se pose des questions plus tard. Sans plus de réflexion, Harry entrouvrit la bouche pour y accueillir son cadeau.

Une langue joueuse pénétra son espace buccal et alla prestement chercher la sienne pour danser un peu. Après tout, on était la saint valentin, jour de fête.

A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Severus laissa un petit sourire vicieux gagner ses lèvres et saisit Harry par la taille. Il déposa un rapide baiser joueur sur les lèvres de sa Némésis et somma à sa libido d'attendre encore un tout petit peu.

« Tu vas attraper froid Harry... » Murmura Severus tout contre les lèvre de l'intéressé. « Mais tu as de la chance, je me porte volontaire pour te réchauffer. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça » ri doucement le plus jeune. « Oh oui… voir ça. »

Harry eut le geste –Ô combien héroïque- d'entamer un autre baiser langoureux.

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait… le moment n'était certainement pas aux questions.

Les mains, muent d'une vie propre que leurs propriétaires leur ignoraient, partir « tâter le terrain ennemi ». Bientôt Harry pu sentir son désir (de plus en plus difficile à contenir) buter contre celui de sa Némésis personnelle. Les deux laissèrent échapper un doux gémissement appréciateur. Les reins en feu, ils réitérèrent l'expérience, se frottant lascivement l'un contre l'autre sans cesser de se dévorer la bouche.

Severus lâcha un instant les lèvres d'Harry et croisa le regard flou et un brun lubrique du « morveux ». De **_Son _**morveux même. Son fantasme toujours fermement collé à lui il entreprit une sortie en règle de la salle de bain. Les lèvres, toujours pas rassasiées, migrèrent dans le cou du jeune homme. Harry, loin de vouloir rester passif s'attaqua avec plaisir aux boutons de la chemise de son « cynique et très chaud » ancien professeur, notant au passage que lorsque vos gestes sont fébriles, le temps impartit à l'attaque de dix boutons est beaucoup plus long qu'il ne devrait l'être.

« La chambre Harry » implora Severus entre deux baisers papillons, rendant fou le dit Harry.

Harry gémit tout bas et amorça un mouvement en direction de la chambre.

Une fois arrivés à destination Severus eut un sifflement admiratif. Simple, la chambre était aux couleurs or et argent et un lit spacieux et certainement _très_ confortable, entouré de rideaux noirs brodés de vert, trônait devant l'entrée.

« Hum… tu aimes ? » demanda Harry en rougissant.

« Beaucoup… » Chuchota Severus. « Et tu es adorable quand tu rougis. A… croquer. »

Vif comme un vif d'or (visez l'expression débile), Severus souleva son futur amant et le jeta sur le lit, notant au passage l'ouverture magique des rideaux. Harry, lui, remercia mentalement le vendeur de lui avoir fait opter pour l'option ouverture et non rebondissante comme il le voulait au début. Dans quel cas la chute aurait été bigrement douloureuse. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus qu'un Severus mode prédateur se présenta à sa vue. Les yeux brillants d'un désir ardent non dissimulé, Severus rampait doucement vers Harry, une charmante langue glissant sur ses fines lèvres en signe de gourmandise. Harry approuva mentalement lorsque son érection se fit plus imposante : Severus était magnifique ainsi.

Une fois Severus à sa portée Harry captura cette langue de sa bouche et la suçota tendrement. Bientôt, Severus sur Harry, les deux amoureux entreprirent de se dévêtir. Dans la foulée, chaussures et chaussettes volèrent à travers la pièce. Mutuellement et avec envie, chacun découvrit le corps de l'autre. Leurs lèvres soudées encore et toujours, ils laissèrent leurs doigts ôter les derniers boutons (ceux des pantalons) et de détachèrent lentement. Severus décida alors de passer à l'étape du boxer, dernier rempart encore là. Une fois le boxer vaincu, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la physionomie de son futur amant. Un doux sourire timide sur son visage, des yeux verts envoûtants le détaillant en retour, Harry Potter était l'incarnation du pêché suprême. Pour Severus, il ne faisait aucun doute que le chocolatier était le plus beau de tous. Severus remercia mentalement Merlin de sa bonté et sourit, d'un véritable sourire heureux et appréciateur.

Face à cette image, Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir et sa gorge se nouer. Severus Snape souriait. Pour lui. _Rien que pour lui._ Harry sentit « quelque chose » descendre le long de sa joue et observa le sourire de Severus disparaître, alors que ce dernier le saisissait dans ses bras plutôt inquiet.

« Harry ? Ca ne pas va ? » Severus le berça instinctivement contre lui et déposa un doux baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. « Tu… regrettes ? C'est ça ? »

«Oh putain non » Gloussa Harry calmé par les bras l'entourant. « Jamais… Putain, je t'aime. Est-ce que c'est un truc bizarre de mon esprit ? Tu ne peux pas être là, aussi magnifiquement dénudé pour moi. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux tandis que les mots « je t'aime » passaient et repassaient de son esprit, le défiant de dire quelque chose de niais.

Avec une violence rare il attrapa voracement les lèvres d'Harry et le plaqua sur les couvertures. Harry eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il en était déjà à l'état de flaque d'eau gémissante. Les mains de Severus étaient partout à la fois, sur ses cuisses, sur son ventre, tâtant ses fesses puis flattant son… Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et gémit bruyamment. Severus descendit le long du corps de son amant, laissant une traîné de salive à son passage et s'arrêta à hauteur du sexe érigé de son amant.

« J'espère que tu sais hurler Harry » souffla t'il, provoquant d'indomptables frissons le long de la colonne du plus jeune.

Severus lécha avec anticipation le haut de la verge de son aimé, jouant de son souffle et des soupirs frustrés de son ange. Sans prévenir, il l'engloutit entièrement et ferma les yeux, satisfait du hurlement de plaisir de sa proie.

Bordel, si c'était un rêve, il était aussi bon que convaincant !

Harry observa, plongé dans son plaisir, les petites étoiles danser devant ses yeux et bougea, suivant le mouvement de la bouche de son amant. Un va et vient qu'il avait déjà expérimenté mais qui, jamais, n'avait eut cette effet sur lui. C'était pire que délicieux, c'était... une arme de jouissance démoniaque. Oui, cette bouche était démoniaque.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre et jouit dans le bouche de son amour. Oui, amour, à ce stade là il pouvait bien se l'avouer clairement.

Severus se pourlécha les babines et remonta à hauteur des lèvres de Harry, lui faisant partager sa propre mixture.

« Severus… » Le nommé frissonna au son de son nom prononcé de cette manière. « Je veux t'avoir en moi s'il te plait. »

Severus acquiesça doucement et plongea son regard dans les émeraudes pour y chercher une information capitale. Il savait, de part la discussion surprise avec Miss Parkinson, qu'Harry avait déjà fricoté avec de nombreux amants, en revanche, rien de lui disait si il avait déjà été pris lui-même. Et il trouva sa réponse, pas certain de devoir être fier ou surpris de l'idée qu'il serait réellement le premier. Harry lui offrit un sourire confiant et l'embrasse avec tendresse.

Ce fut le signal pour qu'ils reprennent leurs ébats. De fil en aiguille, les attouchements sensuels de Severus laissèrent place à un doigt. Harry se tendit un instant et soupira de bien être. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier et Severus patienta le temps que son amant l'accepte. Lors du troisième, Harry grimaça plus franchement et mis un certain temps à accepter la douleur. Pour remédier au problème, la participation active de la main de Severus le long de son membre à nouveau éveillé facilita grandement les choses. Quand le doigt toucha le point sensible à l'intérieur du plus jeune, celui-ci gémit et commença à remuer les hanches pour bénéficier de plus de plaisir.

Les choses s'enchaînèrent alors. Severus, après un regard de la part d'Harry, se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité du survivant et pénétra lentement en lui, impatient de se mouvoir en lui mais résistant à l'appel pressent de ses hormones. Harry se contracta et ferme les yeux pour endiguer la douleur, remerciant mentalement les mains qui le caressaient. Severus s'enfonça un peu plus et bientôt la douleur fut remplacé par un plaisir brut qui fit poussé un hurlement joyeux à Harry. Poussant les hanches vers Severus, Harry se souleva un peu et s'accrocha au cou de son amant.

« Trop bon… » Lui murmura t'il à l'oreille. « Vas y, je t'en prie. »

Laissant là son self contrôle, Severus s'empara à nouveau de la délicieuse bouche à sa portée et serra le plus jeune contre lui. Débuta alors le rituel amoureux, celui qui promet le septième ciel. Severus entra et sortit, entra et sortit, accélérant la cadence et gémissant de plaisir aux « encore » glapit par son gryffondor. Les deux amants se confondirent l'un en l'autre, mélangeant sueur, gémissements, mots murmurés ou criés, insanités ou paroles tendres. Et ce jusqu'à l'extase, jusqu'au moment où Harry, sous les caresses prodiguées à Severus et les vagues déferlées lors du contact de sa prostate, se répandit dans contre le ventre de son amour. Severus, sentant le fourreau de chair se resserrer autour de son membre, buta encore une ou deux fois contra la prostate d'Harry et se répandit à son tour à l'intérieur de son amant.

Les deux hommes se laissèrent retomber lourdement sur les couvertures et Severus s'extirpa de l'antre de Harry. Haletants, il restèrent un long moment silencieux le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Severus tira la couverture et couvrit Harry avec. Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés, pensif et n'osant croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il allait plonger dans le sommeil quand il sentit un doux corps se coller au sien et une tête échouée sur son ventre. Souriant doucement, il referma les bras sur son gryffondor et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

La nuit les emporta sans paroles. Chacun des deux avait hurlé sans en avoir conscience le nom de l'autre lors de l'orgasme. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Severus avait très bien entendu son nom sortir de la bouche de son amant, et que la réciproque était vrai. C'est sur les mêmes pensées et pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre que Morphée les rejoint…

**A SUIVRE**

_Voilà, ça n'est pas bien long mais c'est déjà ça xD_

_Vous savez, quand on écrit son premier lémon, on a une impression étrange qui nous prends tout le corps. Ca fait bizarre. Ca fait un petit moment que je l'ai écris, mais même maintenant, quand je le relis, les mots "T'eees une Perverse" clignotent devant mes yeux xX_

_Plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue :)_

_A bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Point mis au clair de l'auteur :**

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos et ne recherche aucune gloire. Cette fanfiction a déjà été postée quelque part, dans son intégralité, mais est plus pratique pour certains lecteurs donc je la reposte ici. Hm... j'avoue, c'est aussi parce que je m'ennuie à en mourir.

Ce que je fais des personnages d'Harry Potter est une honte. Bien, j'aime avoir honte donc...

**Rating :** Ceci est un SLASH (il y aura même un lémon - mon tout premier). Homophobes s'abstenir (ouaaai, parce que ca existe encore-euh!)

**Couple **: Severus/ Harry

**Note Auteur :** Hop là, je boucle l'histoire sur Donc je vous laisse avec le dernier chapitre + l'épilogue. Evidemment, vous vous en doutez, j'avais encore oublié de poster ici... sorry... pleure c'est à cause de Zaza, elle m'a surnommé "Petit poussin" et, vous voyez, ça m'oblige à avoir une mémoire de piaf et des prises de bec !

**Juste pour ma curiosité personnelle. Ceux à qui j'ai répondue (pour les reviews) s'en sont ils remis ? Ont ils étés satisfaits ? xD**

**CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO**

**Chapitre 10**

**(Ou " Et demain ?")**

**CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier à ouvrir un œil. Emergeant lentement, il mis un certain temps à comprendre que son « oreiller », ce matin, était doux et étrange. Il lui semblait même sentir des pectoraux. Harry tâta légèrement et entendit un vague soupir contentement résonner dans sa chambre. Des muscles fermes qui soupirent… On en voyait pas forcément tous les jours.

Harry cligna lentement des paupières avant de les refermer aussitôt, ébloui par la lumière que le soleil lui offrait si généreusement de bon matin. Visiblement il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux autour de son lit la veille. Un simple oubli, pas de quoi en faire un plat. Revenons en à nos goules chantantes.

Les neurones toujours engourdis, Harry se fit la réflexion que la chose serrée contre son cœur était plutôt apaisante. Il identifia rapidement des bras le serrant contre un torse, si il s'en tenait aux formes. Ouvrant vivement les yeux, des images floues affluant dans son esprit, Harry se souvint de la soirée passée avec…

Il tourna son regard vers l'homme à ses côtés et rougit. Il dormait dans les bras de Severus Snape ! Il s'était fait embrassé par Severus Snape. Il avait embrassé Severus Snape. Il avait… Virant au cramoisi, Harry s'empêcha de trop bouger, doutant que Severus Snape ait été sobre. Sinon, pourquoi aurait il accepté de faire _ça_ avec lui ? Surtout _ça_… Attention, ne vous méprenez pas, Harry n'en était pas du tout mécontent. Oh non, bien au contraire même !

Mais, comment savoir si son doudou du moment n'allait pas regretté ? Incertain, le jeune homme s'extirpa silencieusement des couvertures, veillant à ne pas réveiller son « amant » et alla farfouiller dans son armoire. Un grognement le figea sur place et c'est avec une lenteur toute calculée qu'il se retourna. Severus, dans le lit, cherchait à l'aveuglette la chaleur qui venait de le quitter. Harry se mordit furieusement les lèvres, nerveux. Trouvant du réconfort en un coussin douillet, le professeur soupira et retomba dans les limbes du sommeil, donnant à Harry l'occasion de recommencer à respirer.

Toujours silencieux, Harry sortit de l'armoire un pantalon noir en jean, une chemise blanche, un boxer et une paire de chaussette et se glissa par la porte. Relâchant une respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience avoir retenu durant la manœuvre, Harry passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en bataille et avisa la porte de la salle de bain d'un œil critique.

Il alla déposer ses affaires dans la salle en question et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Tragique, c'était tragique. Il ne savait pas ce que Snape avait bien pu faire de sa baguette. Mais là, il en avait clairement besoin pour que le bruit de l'eau ne réveille pas Severus. Laissant son regard fouiller la pièce, il finit par soupirer de dépit. Où avait il bien pu la mettre ! Pris d'un élan, il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes et gambada sur le sol, non pas joyeusement mais le plus discrètement possible, remerciant les divinités sorcières de leur clémence lorsque son genou buta sur une chose longue et dure. S'empêchant de crier victoire, il se saisit de sa précieuse baguette et galopa jusqu'à la salle de bain. Après un sort d'insonorisation, une douche, et des minutes de flânerie, Harry était prêt (bon ok, plus ou moins) à entamer une autre journée de sa « magnifique » vie.

La sonnette de l'entrée le figea sur place.

« Pitié qu'il ne se réveille pas » chuchota le jeune homme en courant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec le plus de délicatesse possible, plutôt heureux qu'elle ne grince pas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu Blaise et Joh sur le pas de sa porte. Incrédule, le jeune homme s'effaça de l'entrée et les invita à entrer.

« Je venais voir pourquoi tu n'avais pas ouvert le magasin ce matin quand je suis tombé sur le gamin. » expliqua Blaise. « Il m'a raconté un truc assez intéressant à propos d'une conversation Phélétonique… téphélo… bref, une conversation. »

Harry se tendit et sourit sans grande conviction.

« Alors, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien l'_accompagner_ ici. » Blaise eut un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon et loucha en direction de la porte fermée de la chambre. « Et voir _comment se porte_ mon grand ami… bien sûr. »

Mine de rien, Harry les poussa dans la cuisine et les fit asseoir autour de la petite table en bois.

« Hm… » Il fuit le regard de Blaise et se força à prendre un air dégagé. « Joh, tu as déjeuné ? »

Le môme secoua la tête négativement et sourit doucement, crispé. Harry se saisit d'un bol, de lait et d'une boîte de pépites de chocolat (made in Karan) et en servit au plus petit.

« C'est fou de voir combien on pense à vous » Maugréa Blaise sous l'air on ne peut moins désolé de son compatriote et le sourire rusé du petit. « Sans blagues, vois comme tu traites tes invités ! »

« Mais Blaisou, tu n'as pas été invité enfin… » Répliqua narquoisement Harry. « Joh ? Tu ne manges pas ? »

Blaise bouda et Joh se tortilla sur sa chaise. Harry fronça les sourcils, ignorant Blaise pour le moment, et plongea son regard dans celui, assez fuyant, de son protégé.

« Tu… es plus en colère ? » demanda craintivement Johanus.

Harry s'affala sur la chaise, la tête dans les mains et soupira bruyamment. Comment avait il pu oublié la violence avec laquelle il avait « rembarré » le gamin ? Où était _encore_ partit son cerveau ?

« My God Joh… » Murmura Harry. « Je suis vraiment désolé »

Un grand sourire vint s'afficher sur le visage à nouveau jovial du gosse et celui-ci commença son petit déjeuner avec l'enthousiasme de celui pour qui rien ne s'est passé.

« Emouvant… » Ricana Blaise. « Alors, ta soirée ? »

« Ben… tr.. très bien » Bafouilla lamentablement Harry en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. « Hm, et la tienne ? »

Blaise eut un sourire ironique et tapota doucement le bras d'un Harry virant écrevisse. « Oh, très bien aussi. »

Le bruit de couverts reposés leur fit retourner la tête. Mentalement, Harry jura que la gloutonnerie de Johanus pourrait bientôt surpasser celle légendaire de son ancien camarade Ron.

« Bien bon ! » se ravit le gamin « Alors, tu m'donnes des cours maintenant ? »

Harry resta muet quelques secondes, tentant d'assimiler la demande. Se forçant à rester poli face au regard un peu trop moqueur de Blaise, il regarda pensivement le petit et soupira de défaite. Bien, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il lui devait au moins ça après son attitude de la veille…

Réfléchissant à toute allure, consultant ses neurones, et évitant volontairement de penser à la personne encore endormie dans son lit, Harry trouva l'idée parfaite. Celle instructive et qui pourrait humilier Blaise. Un jeu très connu auquel son ami était une merde royale.

« Bien, nous allons travailler ton vocabulaire en s'amusant, que dis tu d'un… » Harry sourit en coin, les yeux brillants d'une joie malsaine en direction de Blaise. « Scrabble ! »

Blaise déglutit péniblement et s'effondra sur la table. L'heure de l'humiliation avait sonnée.

¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de la masse chaude qu'il était pourtant certain d'avoir eut la veille contre lui. Moins lent qu'Harry, un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Harry Potter, son Harry, était désormais son amant. Du moins, il l'avait été le temps d'une soirée. Insidieux, un doute vint s'installer chez l'ancien Mangemort. Et si Harry pensait avoir fait une erreur ?

Il secoua la tête. C'était une pensée stupide, se convainc t'il. Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Harry avait accepté qu'il soit le premier à le prendre. C'était, certes, dans la folie de la soirée, au milieu de ce brouillard d'évènements, mais il voulait y croire. Pour le moment au moins. Il avait bien le droit de nourrir ce genre d'espoir, non ?

Des bruits, difficilement identifiables, provenant de derrière la porte fermée achevèrent de le réveiller. Lentement, Severus se leva et s'extirpa du lit. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon et passa sa chemise, sans même la fermer. Intrigué par les « bruits » il avança silencieusement vers la porte et y accola une oreille. Des voix ! Doucement, de plus en plus curieux, il ouvrit la porte en remerciant encore une fois Merlin de lui accorder de la discrétion, et posa son regard sur un tableau bien étrange. Assis au pied d'un canapé, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et un petit garçon se fendaient la gueule. Les blagues fusaient, les rires résonnaient et Blaise se forçait à bouder sous l'œil plus qu'amusé d'Harry. Décidant de profiter du spectacle, notre Maître des Potions s'appuya contre la porte et écouta, silencieux.

¤¤¤¤

**Du côté de nos gais lurons**

« Blaise ! Tu es tellement mauvais que ça en ait effrayant. » Déclara Harry tandis que Joh pouffait bruyamment. « Les toutounettes n'existent pas, pour qui nous prends tu ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas bien meilleurs. » S'insurgea le pauvre Zabini. « Tu es autant à la traîne que moi Harry ! »

« Ouai, mais lui c'est parce qu'on lui grille ses tours. Sur la lune, il reçoit mal les messages. » Ri sans aucune gêne Joh, très loin en tête.

« Je ne suis pas sur la lune, enfin ! » Harry croisa les bras en signe de bouderie extrême et foudroya un Blaise hilare du regard. « Joue espèce d'imbécile au lieu de secouer mon beau tapis avec ton rire de Yenne. »

Blaise respira profondément et évita soigneusement le regard de son collègue… euh… patron. « Ok, je met donc le mot Popol » Il se fit incendier du regard dans la seconde suivant cette déclaration.

« C'est quoi ça, Popol ? » Questionna Joh pas certain de tout avoir suivit. Et bien, en même temps, ça arrivait drôlement souvent avec ces deux là dans les parages…

« Popol, c'est mon compagnon depuis ma naissance, tu vois c'est… » Une main le coupa dans son explication tandis que deux yeux verts mi-gênés, mi-hilares tentaient de le brûler sur place.

« Ah, c'est ton nounours ? Moi aussi j'en ai un tu sais… » Affirma Joh avec une lueur de compréhension. « Il est comment ? »

Blaise se laissa tombé au sol, roulant de rire, les yeux embués tandis que Harry secouait désespérément la tête.

« Il est…» Haleta Blaise.

« Tout petit » Le coupa Harry avec un sourire vainqueur au coin des lèvres. « Il doit faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas… l'égarer. »

Blaise se calma instantanément et foudroya Harry du regard. « Hey ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? »

Harry ricana et s'abstint de répondre.

« Bien, à moi… » Un sourire calculateur se dessina sur ses lèvres gonflées. Il posa ses lettres sur le plateau et dévia vite fait lorsque celui-ci les lui rejeta en pleine face.

« Ah ouai, et ça se fou d'ma poire après. » se moqua Blaise tandis que son ami réitéraient l'expérience, manquant cette fois de se prendre une des lettres dans l'œil.

« Bon sang, mais arrête de t'obstiner ! » s'écria Blaise en évitant de peu un troisième jet, plus virulent encore que les autres.

« Mon mot est bon ! » s'énerva Harry. « Stupide jeu, si tu acceptes le mot Dumbledore, tu dois aussi prendre Voldemort !».

Blaise pâlit affreusement et Joh observa Harry bouche bée. Celui-ci, se rendant compte de son ridicule, passa son tour et baissa la tête de gêne.

« Surprenant dans ton genre. » Lança Blaise d'une voix tremblante.

« Arh, enfin, Blaise ! Voldemort n'est qu'un pitoyable nom d'emprunt pour un sorcier mégalomane qui a finit décapité. Où est le problème ! »

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Joh en signe de victoire, interrompant la tension. « Ah ah, visez l'avance ! »

« Nous sommes des nuls Blaise, j'ai tellement honte. » se lamenta Harry en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son ami.

« A moi ! » s'écria Blaise. « Je joue le mot **Kanary** ! »

« On écrit ça avec un 'C' et 'i'. Canari. » Harry le fixa comme il avait l'habitude de regarder Crabb ou Goyle. « En plus d'être nul, ton mot est mal écrit… »

« Mais non ! » S'exclama Blaise avec un air de savant fou particulièrement bon à enfermer.

« Kanary ! C'est ton surnom, le mélange entre Karan et Harry ! »

« Kanary ? » Gloussa Joh. « Kanaaaryyyy... ! »

« Ben, ça te plait pas mon petit Kanary ? » Harry le foudroya du regard et Blaise eut la bonne idée de se ratatiner sur place.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Canari ! »

« Mon petit poussin… le prends pas si mal enfin. » Minauda Blaise. « Viens donc me faire un tendre bisou, allez ! »

En retrait, Severus se tendit.

« Oh oui alors. » Ironisa Harry. « Tu veux que je te becte Blaisou-Chéry ? »

C'en fut trop pour Severus qui se décida à faire valoir sa présence. Les bras croisés et le regard incendiaire dirigé sur Harry, il se racla la gorge à la manière Ombrage. Harry sursauta, ainsi que ses compagnons, et tous braquèrent leur regard sur un Severus Snape écumant d'une jalousie difficilement contenue.

« Me voilà navré d'interrompre votre prélude à la drague mais je pensais avertir **Mr Potter** de mon départ. » siffla t'il tandis que sa conscience tentait tant bien que mal de lui souffler qu'il s'induisait volontairement en erreur.

Harry parut vaguement mal à l'aise, appuyant sans le vouloir les croyances de Severus. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard et alla récupérer ses chaussures, plus du tout amusé. A peine se fut il retourné, chaussures mises, qu'il tomba nez à nez avec un Harry Potter passant nerveusement une de ses mains dans la touffe lui servant de cheveux.

« Dégagez le passage Potter. » Asséna sèchement Severus.

Harry le laissa passer, la tête baissée, se tortillant maintenant les mains.

« Vous partez ? » demanda t'il d'une petite voix.

« Non Potter, j'ai juste décidé d'aller causer avec la porte, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer et se gifla mentalement pour être aussi attaché à l'homme froid lui tournant le dos.

« Parce que votre présence m'indispose. Ne vous faites pas d'idées, je ne risque pas de revenir. »

Severus allait franchir la porte quand un léger « Non » le retint. Il se tourna lentement pour tomber face à une vision qui lui glaça le sang, le cœur et l'âme. Harry, qui s'était laissé glissé à terre, répétait sans fin le mot « non » comme une sorte de litanie désespérée.

Severus s'avança doucement dans sa direction avant de se maudire d'être aussi fleur bleue avec ce foutu gamin.

« Non quoi Potter ? » Souffla t'il la voix plus flageolante qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… pas me laisser comme ça… » Harry renifla et enfouit sa tête sous ses bras. « S'il vous plait… S'il te plait. Je t'aime. S'il te plait, me laisse pas. »

Tiraillé entre son désir et sa fierté (ou sa jalousie) l'homme hésita un instant avant de franchir la distance qui les séparait et de venir s'accroupir face à son amant.

« Chuttt Harry… » Lui murmura Severus en l'attirant contre lui. « Moi aussi, arrête. »

Harry s'accrocha à sa taille et enfoui sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence. Finalement, le plus jeune releva la tête et regarda, indécis, son aîné.

« Alors, tu restes ? » Lui demanda t'il dans un chuchotement.

« Oui, aujourd'hui… » Répondit Severus en caressant distraitement la chevelure du jeune Potter.

« Et… demain ? » Souffla Harry en laissant sa main glisser le long de la joue de Severus.

« Oui, demain. » Répondit Severus en fermant les yeux sous la caresse.

« Et après demain ? » Harry déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Sans aucun doute. » Severus l'installa plus confortablement sur ses genoux et huma l'odeur fruitée émanant des cheveux de son amant.

Harry soupira de bien être et fit en sorte de pouvoir plonger dans les yeux de son amant.

« Et toujours … ? »

« J'espère… » Severus frôla les lèvres d'Harry des siennes et attrapa doucement la bouche de son petit déjeuner de chaire.

Sur le seuil de la porte, un Blaise tout sourire souriait comme un dément à un Joh tout attendri. Pour éviter de troubler l'échange amoureux de leur Kanary favori, les deux décidèrent de s'éclipser en silence. De toutes façons, voilà un mois qu'il avait promis une glace au gamin. Un pari stupide à propos d'une goule et d'un radiateur. Oh, vous ne voulez pas savoir, croyez moi.

* * *

**A suivre... tout de suite :) !**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO**

**Chapitre 11**

**Epilogue !**

**CHOCOCHOCOCHOCO**

Harry fixa son chaudron plein de chocolat d'un œil sceptique et renifla. Son nouveau produit semblait avoir un peu de mal à se mettre en place, pourtant, il ne lui demandait pas tant que ça. Il voulait juste que le chocolat renferme un poison indétectable. Bien, et qu'il soit un minimum comestible pas la même occasion. Fulminant, Harry fit disparaître le contenu de son quatrième petit chaudron de chocolat et entreprit de recommencer l'opération. Cinq minutes après, il s'extasiait devant les petites bulles formées par la recette.

En somme, Harry, comme il en avait l'habitude, se tournaient les méninges dans tous les sens et cherchait très activement à réussir un nouveau chocolat. Dans un grand château, non loin de là, un célèbre professeur sarcastique et froid de Poudlard rêvassait joyeusement sur son bureau, le nez en l'air et les yeux collés au plafond. Dans sa classe, les élèves tentaient désespérément de ne pas le dévisager, perturbés par l'attitude de moins en moins normal du seigneur des cachots.

Dans son bureau, un vieil Homme mangeait un bonbon au citron sans faire attention aux petits bouts restés collés sur sa barbe.

Bref, rien d'anormal. Enfin, presque…

« Kanaryyyy ! » Harry sursauta et protégea de son corps le chaudron numéro 5 tandis qu'un Blaise, aussi joyeux et expansif qu'à l'ordinaire, défonçait la porte de son laboratoire pour se ruer sur lui.

« Oui, Blaise ? » Soupira Harry en éloignant son ami du précieux chaudron.

« Tania va me présenter à ses parents ! » Hurla Blaise en le secouant. « Tu te rends compte ! »

« Uh… » Harry le dévisagea avec perplexité et se retira avec précaution de la poigne de l'énergumène. « Et c'est i _ça /i _ qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, hein ? Ca officialise notre relation là, c'est du i _sérieux /i _ ! » Harry regarda son ami s'agiter et sourit doucement.

« Et bien, ça n'est pas plus mal, non ? » Demanda t'il en conduisant un Zabini intenable vers la petite table en bois.

« Enfin Harry, imagine si Snape te présentait à ses parents, hein ? » Blaise se laissa tomber sur une des chaises et tenta de se reprendre.

« Et bien, ses parents sont en prison et les miens sont morts. » Constata Harry non sans une pointe de regret. « Et je doute que Severus veuille rendre publique notre relation. Donc, je ne crois pas pouvoir comprendre… »

Blaise le fixa avec déception et tenta un pauvre sourire.

« Ouai, tu as sans doutes raison… je m'inquiète pour rien. »

« Je suis content pour vous deux Blaise. » Déclara Harry en lui souriant. « Vraiment. Tania est quelqu'un de Super, ne la laisse pas filer. »

Blaise acquiesça et le prit dans une étreinte avant de se relever et de ressortir. Harry resta pensif un moment. Lui avait déjà fait énormément d'efforts. En quelques mois, il était devenu officiel que le survivant tenait une chocolaterie à Pré-au-lard. Son retour avait fait jaser durant des jours, les médias s'en étaient réellement donnés à cœur joie. Il avait déjà du confronter ses anciens amis. Ron l'avait incendié avant de tirer un trait dessus. Madame Weasley lui avait passé le savon du siècle avant de l'étouffer. Hagrid l'avait achevé en lui broyant les os. Et enfin, Hermione lui avait pleuré dessus en lui annonçant qu'il aurait l'honneur d'être bientôt parrain.

Le survivant était revenu. Seul, soit disant, et chaque soir Harry brûlait toutes les lettres d'admiratrices qu'il recevait avec une petite moue amusée.

Le problème résidant dans le mot « Seul ». Harry n'était pas seul.

Harry se leva et alla se terrer dans son bureau, toisant avec un certain désespoir (ou un désespoir certain ?) le petit tas de demandes, commandes, ou autres, qui s'entassait face à lui.

Il avait un autre problème à vrai dire. Avant qu'un médicomage qu'il était allé voir en douce ne le lui annonce, Harry était certain que, comme chez les moldus, les femmes étaient les seules à pouvoir porter des enfants. C'était très mal connaître le monde sorcier. La magie active du corps humain était redoutable de ce côté-là, et, avec suffisamment de puissance, elle pouvait modifier le système d'un homme pour qu'il puisse « porter » un enfant. Malheureusement, il avait appris ça bien trop tard.

« Je suis enceint. » Ri doucement Harry avec incrédulité. « Par merlin… »

Il l'avait donc appris une semaine auparavant. Ca ne l'embêtait pas outre mesure. Porter un enfant de Severus était la plus magnifique chose dont il pouvait rêver. Leur enfant. Mais Severus n'était pas encore au courant… Ils étaient « ensemble » depuis 6 mois maintenant. Peut être n'étais ce pas assez ? Peut être Severus ne comptait il pas être père ?

« Oh, par Merlin. » Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Putain d'émotivité à la con… »

Bien. Attendre un bébé avait quand même de sacrés inconvénients. Il espérait de tout cœur que le second père ne se carapate pas à l'annonce. Il s'en noierait dans ses larmes sinon. Ou bien plongerait tête la première dans un chaudron de chocolat… le bébé aimerait peut être ça.

Harry laissa sa tête heurter durement la surface de son bureau et resta pantelant. Ca faisait beaucoup d'incertitudes d'un coup. Des bras fermes vinrent entourer ses épaules et des lèvres plongèrent sur son cou. Harry ferma les yeux et sourit en sentant la bonne odeur de Severus. Il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes, épicée, pleine d'une virilité, d'une sensualité contre laquelle il se laissait aller toutes les nuits.

« Ca ne va pas mon Ange ? » lui murmura son amant à l'oreille.

Harry soupira, mortifié par ses précédentes pensées, et se retira des bras de son amant. Lentement, sans un regard pour celui-ci, il alla se laisser tomber sur le petit canapé aménagé dans la pièce et ferma les yeux. Il avait réellement un problème là.

Severus fronça les sourcils et alla le rejoindre, passant une main inquiète sur le visage de son ange.

« Harry ? » Il l'attira dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. « Tu m'aimes Harry ? »

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux et le fixa d'un air perplexe.

« Bien sûr ! » cria t'il, faisant sursauter l'autre. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Donnes moi de la séventine, tu verras, je ne verrais que toi. Que Toi ! »

Severus le fixa incrédule, se demandant à quoi était dû cet éclat soudain. Décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, en restant prudent tout de même, on est pas ancien serpentard pour rien, le Maître des Potions le resserra tendrement contre lui et se racla la gorge.

« Assez pour m'épouser ? »

Si Harry n'avait pas été sous le choc, il aurait sans doute ri à la petite note aiguë que son amant n'avait pas su retenir. Mais il était sous le choc, donc…

« Tu… tu veux dire… que… » Bégaya le plus jeune avec un regard perdu. « Toi… moi… nous ? »

Severus bougea, pas très confortable, et le lâcha, lui donnant la possibilité de fuir… au cas où.

« Oh merde… » Harry se laissa retomber contre le torse de Severus et se mis à sangloter hystériquement. « Je suis censé faire quoi là ? »

Severus le regarda sans comprendre. « Me dire oui ou non ? »

« Si je te disais, là, tout de suite un truc genre 'Hey mon amour, j'attends un bambin qui nous sautera dans les pattes !' tu voudrais… toujours ? »

« Qu… » Severus écarquilla les yeux et se tendit. « Un… »

« Je pourrais faire passer ça mieux… » Tenta Harry au bord du suicide. « Chéri, je sais que ça n'était pas prévu, mais le môme sera dressé pour ne pas faire exploser les chaudrons. »

Severus explosa de rire et se jeta sur Harry pour lui emprunter ses lèvres (et le faire taire par la même occasion, il se savait déjà très fort à ça).

« C'est merveilleux mon ange. » Murmura t'il une fois que ce fut possible (une fois les lèvres décollées quoi…). « Alors, Mr Potter, que diriez vous de devenir un Potter Snape ? »

Un « Oui » hurlé, faisant trembler les murs et sursauter tous les clients du magasin lui répondit.

Après tout, Potter-Snape, ça sonnait plutôt bien. Non ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Petit + idiot

« Chéri ? » Demanda Severus. « Tout est prêt, emballé ? »

Harry acquiesça et vola un rapide baiser à son mari. Il se saisit des deux paquets, l'un vert et l'autre jaune citron, posés sur le comptoir et siffla. Hedwige vola dans sa direction, et se posa sur son épaule.

« Bien ma belle, j'ai deux missions pour toi. » Harry regarda Severus pour savoir si tout était sûr et répondit au sourire calculateur de celui-ci. « Bien, alors amène ce paquet... » Il lui accrocha le paquet Jaune. « …à Dumbledore. Il comprendra que ça vient de moi. Mais attention, ne reviens que quand il en aura au moins mangé un. »

Hedwige laissa sortir un joli trémolo affirmatif et s'envola dignement. Ce fut au tour de Severus de siffler. Un corbeau noir aux plumes brillantes pénétra par la fenêtre à son tour et alla se poser sur l'épaule du professeur.

« Saphir » commença t'il. « J'ai une mission discrète à te confier. » Il lui accrocha cette fois le papier vert sous l'œil amusé d'un Harry. « Va déposer ça, avec le petit mot doux l'accompagnant, chez notre cher Lucius Malfoy… »

Le corbeau s'envola à son tour. Severus amena Harry contre son torse et sourit doucement de contentement.

« Est-ce que ça n'était pas un peu vache d'envoyer des chocolats qui rendent diabétique à Albus ? » Questionna la voix étouffée d'Harry.

« Non. » Severus lui caressa les cheveux, y emmêlant ses doigts. « De toutes façons, ça n'est que pour une durée de 2 petits mois. »

Harry ri doucement et releva la tête pour plonger dans les deux Onyx. « Deux _longs_ mois pour Albus. »

« Ca n'est rien comparé au sort réservé à Malfoy Senior. » Souffla Severus. « Je voudrais la tête de Draco lorsqu'il retrouvera ses parents sous forme de Lapins Roses. »

« Et ce de façon définitive. » Rajouta Harry. « Blaise va adorer. »

Severus lui caressa le dos et acquiesça. « Et Draco aussi, crois moi. Dire qu'il doit passer les voir demain. »

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. » chuchota Harry.

« Et le survivant un plat que je mangerais chaud… » Compléta son futur mari en s'emparant voracement de sa bouche.

Pendant que Harry s'attaquait aux premiers boutons de sa chemise, Severus pensa distraitement qu'il était heureux que ce soit Molly Weasley qui s'occupe des préparatifs du mariage. Et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il commande des montagnes de bonbons au citron. Juste pour voir Albus baver d'envie sous le regard sévère et attentif de la bien-aimée Pom-Pom. Ils en riraient bien le moment venu. Tant mieux, Severus adorait voir Harry rire …

Bien, bonjour (ou bonsoir, c'est selon) à tous. On dirait bien que c'est la fin de cette fic… ça me fait assez étrange. Le dernier chapitre, soit l'épilogue, est désormais à votre disposition ! J'avoue que moi-même le trouve très très zarb, franchement, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais pris avant de l'écrire. Mais ce devait être quelque chose de très néfaste pour mes neurones. Plongeons dans le gnangnantisme absolu, oh yea !

Hier soir, dans mon lit, une horrible chose m'a traversé l'esprit. On ne dit pas « Apologue » mais « Epilogue ». Effectivement, sur le coup, je me suis souvent bien plantée. Il faut dire que j'ai des tendances dislexyques, vraiment. Ne serais-ce que l'autre jour, en écrivant le premier chapitre d'une future fic, j'ai remarqué à la relecture avoir écrit à plusieurs reprises le mot « boubelle » au lieu de « poubelle ». Et bien, il m'arrive aussi parfois de prononcer les mots à l'envers sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis assez honteuse… confondre apologue et épilogue (pour peu que le mot soit réellement épilogue… voilà que je doute…), la plaie !

Bref, je vous remercie à tous pour m'avoir suivit jusque là, pour vos commentaires, vos encouragements et tout le tralala. En espérant que vous ne mourriez pas de peur face à cette fin toute… arh, ya t'il un mot pour décrire ça ?

**FIN**

* * *

**Maintenant, place au blabla :**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, et aux revieweurs, aussi, évidemment.** J'avoue être toujours très surprise quand je reçois reviews ou que je consulte les stats. Je ne m'attends pas à autant de "succès". C'est réconfortant, et surtout, ça fait plaisir.

Ah, oui, si quelqu'un sait dessiner... j'aurais beaucoup aimé qu'on illustre un peu cette histoire xD

J'ai décidée que, pour n'importe laquelle de mes fics (d"autres sont à venir), les illustrateurs auront droit à un One Shot.

Je pense faire pareil pour mes bêtas lecteurs, si certains sont volontaires...

(Ca me fait penser que je dois écrire quelque chose pour Flore, puisqu'elle a acceptée de lire "Adel Ô Adel" en avant première pour me donner son avis xX)

Bref, je vous quitte sur ces mots sans interêts (pas grave, quand on voit mes notes d'auteurs et qu'on recoit mes reps aux reviews, ça paraît assez naturel...)

Merci à tous... et, si vous avez des questions, des demandes ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Je suis même volontaire si certains ont besoin d'une bêta lectrice, ou d'une "correctrice", ou même simplement d'aide pour quoi que ce soit

* * *


End file.
